


There's no Separating You From Me

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Daichi/Michimiya, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Slow Burn, Suga/Ikejiri minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: When he finally arrived at his dorm room, his luggage slipped off his shoulders into a heap. He frantically patted his pockets, looking for the key that the check in lady just gave him. When his pockets proved to be empty, he dropped to the floor to search through his luggage when the door swung open and he was face to face with a set of long legs. He heard a chuckle above him, and he glanced up to see a face he recognized and certainly didn’t expect.“Kuroo?”





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi was rarely nervous; he had a firm confidence that could carry him and others through any kind of difficult trial. But he breathed deeply to shove down the jitters floating around in his stomach as he wandered through the campus of his new university. His shoulders were aching under the weight of his bags, and vague dizziness had settled in his head from his eyes flickering all over the place as he tried to locate his dorm. His parents had been upset that they wouldn’t be able to help him move in, but with his twin siblings, it was difficult to get away. Daichi didn’t mind, but despite his independent and understanding nature he would have felt better having them there.

Luckily there were many University staff members milling around to help lost first years find their way through the chaos and confusion. Once he entered his dorm building, a whole new bout of nervousness settled on him thinking about his roommate. He had no idea what sort of person he might be, and he knew the dynamic between them could completely affect how that year would go.

When he finally arrived at his dorm room, his luggage slipped off his shoulders into a heap. He frantically patted his pockets, looking for the key that the check-in lady _just_ gave him. When his pockets proved to be empty, he dropped to the floor to search through his luggage when the door swung open and he was face to face with a set of long legs. He heard a chuckle above him, and he glanced up to see a face he recognized and certainly didn’t expect.

“Kuroo?”

“Well, well, Sawamura! Looks like I hit the jackpot for roommates. Here let me help you.” With his signature grin on his face, Kuroo swooped down and picked up half his luggage and brought it inside.

“Thanks. I had no idea you were going here.”

“My thoughts exactly! What’s your major?”

“Physical therapy, though I’m dabbling with the idea of going into coaching.” Another chuckle rumbled out of Kuroo as he gently set Daichi’s stuff next to his bed.

“I could definitely see you doing that. I’m a Chemistry major myself.”

Daichi paused in his gazing around the cozy room to look at Kuroo in surprise. “Wow! I didn’t expect that.”

“Didn’t expect me to be such a nerd?”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “No, I didn’t expect you to choose such a difficult major. Are you going to try out for volleyball as well?”

The smirk faded a little, and Kuroo’s shoulders dropped an inch. “No, I won’t have time with how much work I’ll have to do. What about you?”

“No, I have to get a part-time job while I’m here, so I won’t have time either.”

“Oh, I see. You should check out the University jobs first, they work around your class schedule better and you can stay on campus.”

“That’s a good idea, thanks!” They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, before they both snorted with laughter.

“I still can’t believe of all the people you’re my roommate. What a relief,” Kuroo said as he fell onto his already made bed. Above him were various posters of Japan’s best volleyball players and an already filled out calendar.

Daichi began pulling his luggage apart to put his side of the room together. “You’re relieved?”

“Yeah, can you imagine if I got put with someone like Bokuto? I’d never get any work done.”

Daichi laughed. “That’s true, though I can think of worse people to room with than that.”

“Yeah, for real. It’s gonna be weird hanging out with you and it having nothing to do with volleyball.”

“Hey now, I have more in my life besides just volleyball.”

“Oh?”

“... I’ll think of something.”

Kuroo let out his obnoxious laugh, and for Daichi so many of the nerves he’d been holding onto melted away like an ice cube on a hot summer’s day. He had only just walked into his new dorm room, and he already had a friend and a little nugget of familiarity.

 

It was only a couple months into the semester, and Kuroo was beginning to think he had made a horrible mistake. It was a Friday night, and he was holed up in his room while his vision grew blurry and his brain was aching from overuse. Even his mouth hung open because his jaw was so tired it didn’t have the strength to shut. It was no surprise that his major was hard; that was common knowledge. But he didn’t realize it would be an all-consuming struggle as he was dragged into an abyss of misery.

His belly emitted a groan so loud it sounded like it was echoing within the empty cavern of his stomach walls. He was overwhelmed by all his bodily needs on top of the mountain of work he still needed to complete in the next couple of days. _I wonder if crying would make me feel better_ , he thought but decided the effort would take too much energy.

There was a sound across the room, and his head drifted to the side to see Daichi coming in the door.

“Whoa… you need a break.”

Kuroo whined, dropping his head into his textbook. “I don’t have tiiiiiiiiiiiime,” He sobbed. Daichi’s footsteps drew near as he struggled with a plastic bag and a container. He stuck the container under Kuroo’s nose and steam filled with a delicious aroma wafted over his face, his mouth instantly watering like a Pavlovian response. He nearly dropped his face into it when Daichi pulled it away. His chair swung toward his roommate while his hands grappled at air, trying to find the treasure-filled take-out container. Daichi held it just out of his reach and used his other hand to slip his glasses from his face.

“Break _now_. Food and rest will help you focus better, trust me.”

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his face vigorously as he lifted his creaky body from his chair. “I guess you’re right.”

With a chuckle, Daichi handed him the container with a set of chopsticks. While Kuroo stuffed his face, he set up a couple fold away tables they used since the room was so tiny. By the time he set the other food out and sat down on his bed, Kuroo had finished the one in his hand.  

“Get over here, I’ve got some tea for you as well.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re an angel?”                                               

“Yes, quite frequently lately,” Daichi smirked as he dug into his own share and Kuroo plopped down next to him to pick through a new container.

“I feel like you’re constantly taking care of me.”

“We look out for each other. You got me a job at the rec center.”

“Oh yeah, how’s it going?”

“Good, I nearly got in a fight today.”

Kuroo nearly choked on his ramen. “What? You, Mr. Reliable, almost got in a fight? What happened?”

“This guy on the basketball team was getting cocky, saying it was the manliest sport and showing off how strong he was for a bunch of girls. And he’s surrounded by guys from other teams working out and they’re looking pissed. So, I figured we could avoid a big fight if I just challenge him to arm wrestle, saying that I played volleyball in high school and I bet I could still beat him. There’s no way he can back out of it, so we arm wrestle. No contest, I smack his arm down so quick I thought I was gonna break it. All the other guys were cheering, and he said I cheated and wanted a rematch. I told him I didn’t have time for that, but if I could interest him in the free weights section, it might help him out next time he wants to talk shit about other sports.”

Kuroo slurped up the last of his ramen, his eyes wide as he listened to Daichi’s story with a few chuckles here and there. “So, what happened next?”

“Well the guy gets in my face like he’s trying to intimidate me, but then suddenly we’re surrounded by all the other guys who had been watching and you would’ve thought he was gonna wet himself. He ran away to the showers and I didn’t see him after that.”

“Nice… how many phone numbers did you get?”

Daichi paused in his chewing to look at his roommate. “Huh?”

“Numbers, there were girls watching the whole thing, right?”

“Oh… yeah, I think they were there still, but I just went right back to work. We were short staffed, and I couldn’t goof off any longer.”

Kuroo had to sit his foot container down as he barked out his maniacal laughter. “Only you, Sawamura, would miss such a golden opportunity.”

Daichi shrugged. “It’s not why I did it. I don’t really have time to date anyway.”

Kuroo snorted and resumed his eating. “You’re telling me. I hardly have time to sleep or eat.”

Daichi gave him a playful shove with his shoulder. “It’ll get better, especially when midterms are over.”

Kuroo groaned and hung his head. “I hope you’re right. But for now, I must be a slave to my work.” He stood with a stretch, releasing a groan and a yawn mixed together. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to not sit down at his cheap office chair and hunch over his desk, but he knew he had little choice. The sooner he cranked out his work, the sooner he could get a little sleep. He slipped his glasses back on and immediately settled back into his groove with a little more energy than before.

He paused after a while when it felt like his eyes were going to shrivel up from not blinking. He rubbed his eyes and craned his neck around, releasing a series of cracks, when he noticed the rest of the room was dark. The clock on his laptop said it was already 2 am, and he knew it was time to concede. He blinked in the harsh light of his desk lamp and swirled in his seat, wondering how Daichi could stand to sleep with it on, and froze. Daichi was laying on his back, sound asleep, with a pink eye mask Kuroo had bought him as a gag gift with the word _Princess_ across the front. Kuroo had to pinch his nose from laughing out loud, though he felt like his head might explode from the pressure. Frantically he patted his pants until he located the pocket that was holding his phone and slid it out. He took deep breaths to keep his composure as he crept over to Daichi’s bedside and snapped a few pictures. They weren’t the best quality with the darkness of the room, but it was clear enough to see that it was Daichi with the most perfect adornment imaginable on his face. With an overflow of giggles he couldn’t hold back, Kuroo saved his work and shut everything off, falling into bed and burying his face in his pillows.

 

The refreshing spring faded into the sweltering heat of summer. Despite the rise in temperature and their heavy workload, Daichi and Kuroo were able to reconnect with enough old friends to play volleyball in their spare time. It was their first time playing together on the same side of the net, and they both kept glancing at each other and laughing at the strangeness of the situation. It didn’t take them long to sync up as they worked through the game. Kuroo became aware of Daichi’s position behind him, and Daichi was easily picking up on Kuroo’s body language to know what kind of a block he was attempting. Like a dance they moved together, trusting each other to have their back as they focused on the game.

“Are you guys sure this is your first time playing on the same team?” Konoha asked as they took a water break.

Kuroo shrugged, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Yeah, and even as rivals I played against you way more.”

“Crazy, you’re both really aware of each other on the court.”

Daichi laughed. “We share a shoebox of a dorm room. If we weren’t aware of each other I’d probably end up sitting on him or something.”

“It’s true, I’ve probably stepped on him like five times already.”

Konoha smirked and gave his arms a stretch. “Ah, must be so hard. I was able to snag a single room myself.”

Daichi shared a smirk with Kuroo and rolled his eyes. “The extra space would be nice, but I feel like that would be too lonely.”

“And think about what my poor country bumpkin roommate would do all alone in Tokyo? The tears he would have wept not having me by his side to guide him.” Kuroo covered his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing dramatically. Daichi narrowed his eyes and gave a playful punch right into Kuroo’s stomach.

“I take care of you more than the other way around.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Kuroo wheezed as he tried to recover his breath. “Well, looks like they’re starting back up. You coming, Princess?” Kuroo called as he backed away toward the court. Daichi tried flicking his sweaty towel at him, but Kuroo just laughed and hopped away.

“Princess?” Konoha asked.

“Ugh, don’t ask.”

 

The temperatures dropped just as summer ended as if someone had flicked a switch on the weather once October rolled in. Kuroo had finally worked out a good system of studying so he could eat and sleep as well, and though Daichi picked up more hours at the rec they still had time to eat several meals a week together. It was almost becoming a tradition between them, and if one of them were too busy to meet dinner felt a little lonely that night.

As October wore on, the temperatures kept plummeting to a record low. One night Daichi came back to the dorm to find all the lights in the building off. Using the flashlight on his phone, he made his way up the staircase and down the hallway among students doing the same thing. It was difficult fiddling with his room key and the phone, but luckily Kuroo opened the door at that moment.

“Oh good, it’s you. Get in quick!” His long arm reached out and gripped Daichi’s coat and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. It was pitch black in the room except for what little light their window allowed through from the moon and far off street lamps on a different grid.

“What the hell, Kuroo?”

“I couldn't let what precious warm air we have loose in that drafty hallway! Did you hear anything new?”

“I haven’t heard anything at all. How long has the power been off?”

Kuroo was silent as he checked his phone. The light illuminated his face for a moment, and Daichi could see he had a blanket draped over the top of his head and around his shoulders.

“It’s been 45 minutes already. Eeeerrrggh, why did it have to happen when it’s so cold?”

Daichi snorted and tossed his bag to the floor while he slipped off his shoes. “That’s the only time something like this happens.”

“Well, at least I got most of my paper done, but I was on a roll.”

“I’m sure they’ll get it fixed. How bad could it be?”

Really bad according to the RA who stopped by ten minutes later.

“But we’re gonna freeze to death! Isn’t there any way of hurrying it along?” Kuroo whined at their upperclassman.

“No, they’re doing their best. Just go back inside, maybe stack your clothes on top of your bed and sleep naked.”

“Huh?”

Daichi sighed, “It’s a survival technique, your body heat warms the area faster that way.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways, I got a lot of rooms to visit. They’ll try to have it up before morning.” Daichi and Kuroo both winced as they shut themselves back up into the room.

“At least I brought some extra hoodies with me from home, they’re kind of heavy.”

Suddenly Kuroo gasped, and Daichi heard his footsteps going over to his bed. “I’ve got an idea! Help me strip your bed.”

“What?!”

“Just trust me! Stack them all on my bed, and then we’ll try to put all our clothes on top of that, make a heap.”

“Why should you get all the covers?”

“Don’t you get it? We’ll both sleep in my bed under all the covers. Then we’ll have double the body heat with extra covers. We should be warm in no time!”

“You’re insane! We can barely fit one of us in these beds, let alone two.”

“We’ll just have to get creative. Think about it, would you really rather sleep alone in this freezing cold room than with me?”

“No, I guess you’re right. Wait a minute, you’re totally missing the bed.” He helped Kuroo straighten his own bed coverings on top of Kuroo’s. Then they each pulled out whatever clothing they could find and draped it all over the bed.

“This is gonna take forever to clean up,” Daichi groaned.

“Relax, your outfit is already laid out for the morning.”

“Ha, yeah I guess so. What are you doing?” He asked when he heard Kuroo shuffling around.

“Taking my shirt off.”

“Why?”

“Didn’t you tell me we should?”

“Should what?”

“Sleep naked.”

“ _Sleep naked_?!”

Kuroo cackled, just imagining how red Daichi’s face was. “I’m not getting completely naked, just down to my underwear. Come one, you big baby.” Daichi had no idea how he knew where he was, but somehow his long fingers found his side and tickled him in that sensitive area Kuroo found by magic.

“Cut it out. Fine, but only for survival purposes.”

“What other purpose would we have, _Sawamura_?” Kuroo’s voice was suddenly low and dripping with suggestion.

Daichi just rolled his eyes as he began stripping off his clothes. “Just get in the bed, you idiot.”

“Yes, your majesty. Oh hey, you don’t need your eye mask tonight!”

Daichi could just see the outline of Kuroo’s back as he lifted the sheets to slip in. He reached his own hand out and pinched some of his exposed skin. He yelped and dove into the bed to escape Daichi’s rough fingers. Daichi chuckled darkly as he gripped the edge of the sheets himself.

“Serves you right.”

“Sawamura, you sound downright sinister in the dark.”

“I do? There’s no way I sound more sinister than you. Now scooch over.”

“I’m already all the way over!”

“This is going to be a disaster.”

The dark room was filled with the sound of the bed creaking as two large university students cramped into it, breaking out into giggles and grunts whenever one elbowed the other in the face. Like an intense game of Tetris, they maneuvered their bodies so both of them fit without falling off.

“I haven’t slept on my side in ages,” Kuroo said quietly as they tried to settle down. Daichi could feel his hot breath on his neck, but already he could tell they were warmer being squished in such a tight space, so he tried to remain grateful.

“How do you normally sleep?”

“On my stomach with my head stuck between two pillows.”

Daichi was silent for a moment while he pictured it and suddenly burst out laughing. “Is that why your hair is the way it is?!”

“Shut up! It’s a great style!”

Daichi didn’t retort, continuing his chuckles as he let out a yawn.

“Oh man, this is cozy… we should do this every night.”

“What, sleep together?”

“Yeah! Did anyone tell you you're like a furnace? How are you so warm?” Kuroo wiggled just a little closer, and Daichi flinched as he felt cold feet slide against his legs.

“Ahhh, get your cold, nasty feet away from me.”

“But they’re freezing! You obviously have plenty of heat for the both of us. Please?”

Daichi groaned. “Fine, but you owe me if you keep me up all night.”

“Deal.”

From working all afternoon and the physical exertion he’d spent on redoing their beds, it didn’t take long for Daichi to ignore the giant icicles sliding against his leg and fell asleep. Kuroo soon followed behind and wrapped up in their blanket igloo on Kuroo’s tiny dorm bed they were so sound they didn’t even hear the power come back on around 2 am.

 

The harsh December wind slammed against Kuroo like a sledgehammer and he wrapped his arms tighter as he leaned against the oppressive zephyr. He felt like a mountain troll beneath his many layers and topped with a coat that reminded him of marshmallows. Despite the distasteful whether surrounding him, Kuroo’s feet had a lightness to them as he made his way back to the dorm with a feeling of freedom and elation. Behind his warm, wool scarf he smiled broadly as his mind calculated all the work he had completed and shoved away so he could thoroughly enjoy the upcoming holiday. As much as he hated the cold, he _loved_ Christmas. And as much as he loved college life and his independence, he missed the comfort of his family. Just another couple of days and he’ll be back with them again, and just the thought sent another quiver of excitement across his clammy skin.

Cheerfully he popped into his room to find Daichi already back from his own exams. He perked up and was about to greet him when he cocked his head as his roommate. Daichi hadn’t even realized he was back, staring a hole through his computer screen though it seemed like he wasn’t quite focused on it. His forehead was creased, and his lips were pressed into a tight line. Kuroo entered quietly, racking his brain why Daichi wouldn’t be as excited as him. He wondered if perhaps he bombed one of his tests, but that wasn’t like him. Even after Kuroo had peeled off layer and layer and slipped off his clunky boots, Daichi still hadn’t acknowledged his presence.

“Sawamura?” He asked cautiously and Daichi flinched and finally jerked his head towards Kuroo.

“Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Kuroo snorted and plopped on top of Daichi’s bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. “I’m surprised, I wasn’t exactly quiet. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine,” Daichi said in a bland voice, his eyes shifting away from Kuroo and back to his computer screen.

“Wow, somehow I’m not convinced at all. Come on, Buddy, what’s troubling you? Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Daichi flinched when he mentioned Christmas, and the look on his face about broke Kuroo’s heart.

“I’m just bummed I can’t go home. I can’t really afford the trip back and forth, and my parents are really short right now. My sister got sick a couple months ago and the bills kinda strapped them.”

Kuroo’s heart was officially obliterated. “You can’t go home? How much does it cost, maybe I can--”

“No way, you don’t even work! It’s fine, the dorms will remain open, I’m sure I’m not the only kid who can’t go home for the break.”

“You’re staying here the entire break?!”

“Well, what else can I do?”

Kuroo pursed his lips, not moving while his brain flitted about like a hummingbird. Suddenly he lifted his legs in the air and snapped himself forward, landing on his feet.

“I’ll be right back,” He muttered as he rushed out into the hallway, slipping his phone from his pocket and immediately pressing his top contact. He closed the door quietly behind him as he waited for the other person to pick up.

“Hey, Mom? Yeah, I’m doing great! Just finished my last exam. Listen, could I ask a big favor?”

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what he was feeling as they walked toward Kuroo’s house from the train station. He was incredibly relieved that he didn’t have to spend the holidays alone in his dorm room, but he was also a little nervous to spend it with someone else’s family. Kuroo assured him they were a lot like him, so he had nothing to worry about, but Daichi wasn’t sure if it was reassuring or not. More than anything, though, he was grateful Kuroo’s parents were so hospitable, and he hoped the gift he was bringing would be to their liking.

“Don’t tell me you’re still nervous?” Kuroo chuckled as he playfully shoved his arm against Daichi’s.

“Just a little,” He grumbled, shoving Kuroo back. “I’ve never spent Christmas with anyone else’s family. I didn’t think I’d have to do that until I was married and visiting my in-laws.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure you’re the spitting image of what my parents would want as a son-in-law.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but couldn’t help laughing with him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“So, I’ve been told. Here we are!” He announced jovially as he skipped up the steps. Daichi glanced up to appraise it before following behind. It was a well-crafted home, almost a mixture of traditional and modern architecture. The whole neighborhood seemed to be a nice community filled with older homes and new builds, so the house strangely fit perfectly amongst them. He drew in a breath and climbed the steps just as the front door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman who could only be described as lovely. Kuroo Mayako’s long hair fell down her back in waves and looked immaculate in its wildness as much as Kuroo’s looked a disaster. Her smile dimpled her cheeks as she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Kuroo’s broad shoulders.

“Oh, I missed you, sweetheart! My goodness, are you _still_ growing?”

Daichi observed quietly as Kuroo curled his long arms around her frame, his smile soft as he chuckled. It was strange seeing Kuroo so tender and docile, and it made him realize there were probably many sides to his roommate he had yet to see.

“I doubt I’m still growing, maybe you’re shrinking?” Kuroo didn’t even flinch when his mother slapped him on the back of the head. She leaned back and gave his nose a pinch before glancing behind him.

“You must be Sawamura-kun! Come on in here, it’s freezing out here!” She waved Daichi in cheerfully and he hopped inside and gave her a shallow bow.

“Thank you for having me, Kuroo-san.”

“Oooh, so polite! I hope you’re rubbing off on Tetsurou.”

“I’m polite.”

She snorted as she shut the door behind them.

“Is Bedhead back?” A rough voice echoed from another room. Daichi grinned as Kuroo’s cheeks flushed a light pink.

“Dad, I have company, don’t embarrass me!”

“I don’t think you need any help from me though?” Kuroo’s father, Kuroo Junpei, teased as he stepped out into the hallway, and Daichi knew he could have recognized him anywhere. From his lanky figure to his rotten grin, it was obvious which one of Kuroo’s parents he took after more. He reached his long fingers out and ruffled Kuroo’s hair, chuckling as Kuroo groaned pathetically. His eyes fell upon Daichi, and the teasing grin softened as he appraised him.

“Wow, he looks wholesome! It’s about time you make some better friends.”

“I had great friends in high school!”

“They looked like a bunch of delinquents.”

“They were not, they all played volleyball. And what about Kenma?”

Junpei shrugged. “Kenma doesn’t count. Anyways, nice to meet you, Sawamura. I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For Tetsurou, for whatever pain he’s caused you. As compensation, we’d like to treat you like royalty over the holidays and make Tetsurou wait on you hand and foot. Does that sound okay?”

Kuroo’s mouth hung open as he absorbed his family’s betrayal, and Daichi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me!”

Junpei released an obnoxious laugh, which also sounded familiar, and clapped Daichi on the back. “This is gonna be fun. An extra person to tease my son merciless.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes as he glanced between them. “I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.”

Daichi’s first night in the Kuroo household was exhausting, but not in a bad way. It was a house filled with laughter and witty banter, and by the end of dinner Daichi’s cheeks were hurting from smiling and his sides aching from laughing so much. He could only imagine what it was like for Kuroo to grow up there with no other siblings to alleviate some of the teasing, and he was quickly putting together many of the pieces that have formed most of Kuroo’s personality. While Junpei a salesman with a wicked grin and a dark sense of humor, Mayako had a Ph.D. in Psychiatry and had a steady schedule of seeing patients as well as teaching at a local university. And though she was a very sweet, even-tempered woman, she adored seeing her husband say just the right things to get people flustered. It didn’t take long for the initial politeness and hospitality were thrown out the window, and they turned their glittering eyes of mischief towards Daichi.

“So, Sawamura-kun, do you have a girlfriend?” Mayako cooed, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“No, I don’t. I haven’t had much time for dating.”

Junpei set his chopsticks down, folded his hands and gave Daichi a stern look. “Sawamura, your grades and your job come first… naturally. However, you are a handsome young man on a university campus with probably a whole flock of beauties just waiting for you to ask them out. These special years were tailor-made for you to lightly experiment with drugs and alcohol and have as much sex as you can possibly have. Do not let these precious years pass you by without experiencing any of it! Otherwise, you might not have any regrets later on after you knock a few girls up and check into rehab.”

Daichi chuckled with Mayako and Kuroo during Junpei’s inspiring speech and nodded thoughtfully once it was finished. “Thank you, Kuroo-san, I’ll definitely consider it. Did you give the same speech to Kuroo when he left for college?”

“Him? No way, he’s a nerd. Pfft, _Chemistry major_ ,” He mocked as he locked eyes with Kuroo to observe his son’s reaction. He looked disappointed when Kuroo only rolled his eyes and continued to eat. “By the way, Sawamura, it’s confusing when you keep calling him Kuroo. You should call him by his first name.”

Both Daichi and Kuroo stopped eating and paused in a moment of contemplation. They looked at each other, and Daichi forced his mouth to move.

“Tetsurou?”

Immediately they both looked away from each other, their cheeks flushing from the awkwardness. Mayako and Junpei burst out laughing and didn’t stop until the tears were running down their cheeks and Kuroo looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

“That was so cute! Look how self-conscious they are! This would be a perfect observation for my thesis!”

“What?!” Kuroo squawked.

“Yes, currently I’m doing an in-depth study on the learned social behaviors of young men as they relate to each other. Oh! I’ll go get my notebook. Don’t say anything until I get back!” She yelled over her shoulder as she rushed out of the dining room.

“She can’t actually use her own son for a study, right?”

“I doubt it, but I’m sure she’ll get plenty of inspiration from you both while you’re here.”

Kuroo and Daichi finally escaped his meddling parents to relax up in his room. The futon for Daichi was already laid out next to Kuroo’s bed, and they both reclined on it and decided to play video games before bed. It had been a while since they were rivals in anything, and immediately that pleasant thrill snuck up their spines as they faced off against each other.

“Did you seriously just drive off another cliff?” Kuroo snorted.

“Shut up, I hate this one. Can’t we pick one with fewer cliffs?”

“Nope… it’s too entertaining. Aw shit.”

“Serves you right,” Daichi snickered as he focused, determined to kick Kuroo’s ass. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to catch up and Kuroo beat him again. Daichi glowered at him as he swerved his body around in a makeshift victory dance, complete with an obnoxious tune.

“Ok, next time we’re doing one with fewer cliffs, and we’ll see if you can beat me then!”

Kuroo barked out a laugh and picked his controller back up, immediately sifting through their choices of racetracks. They were just about to begin the next race when Kuroo’s bedroom door opened and Kenma slipped through, shutting it immediately behind him.

“Hi, Daichi-san,” He said softly, his lips turned up in a whisper of a smile.

“Hey Kenma,” Daichi greeted back, and he watched in amusement as Kenma made himself at home on Kuroo’s bed. He stretched out and in the blink of an eye had his hands busy on his own handheld game.

“He doesn’t look surprised to see me,” Daichi whispered as he leaned in towards Kuroo.

“I sent him a text that you were gonna be here. He’s not too fond of surprises, even if they’re good ones.”

They continued their playing with an additional accompaniment of Kenma’s game echoing from behind their heads. As soon as cliffs were taken out of the equation, Daichi finally was able to win several games against Kuroo.

“You realize this is like bowling with the bumpers up. It hardly takes any skill!”

“And since you can’t beat me now, what’s that say about your skills?”

“Oh, ho ho… those are some fighting words, Sawamura.”

“Why do you get to call me Sawamura when I have to call you Tetsurou?”

“Cuz I’m not around your family. Aw, dammit!”

Daichi chuckled darkly as he swerved his car easily around Kuroo’s crashed one.

“If you don’t equal the playing field I’m gonna embarrass you in front of your parents.”

There was silence except for the clicks of their controllers and the goofy sound effects from their game. Finally, Kuroo sighed, sounding as if he were surrendering a long and bloody war.

“Considering I can think of five humiliating stories you could tell them right off the bat, I think it’s safer to just call you Daichi.”

Daichi smiled, pleased he was won and that Kuroo couldn’t draw out his given name in a teasing manner the way he could with Sawamura. “That’s probably a wise decision since I can think of at least ten.”

Half an hour later they dropped their controllers exhausted from the continuous banter and the throbbing headaches from focusing too much on the busy screen.

“Oh shit,” Kuroo muttered, and Daichi turned to see what the problem was. Kenma, as small and slender as he was, was stretched out across Kuroo’s bed, sound asleep.

“Can’t you just wake him up?”

Kuroo’s lips curled up in a smirk, and Daichi was beginning to wonder just how many secrets that wicked expression held.

“Why don’t you give it a try?”

Daichi frowned as he battled between his common sense telling him that it was a trap and the twitch in his muscles that reacted whenever he was given a challenge. The taunting gleam in Kuroo’s eyes always had a way of throwing out his common sense. Daichi knelt by the bed and cautiously gave Kenma a little nudge.

“Kenma?” He called, his voice low and soothing. Kenma didn’t budge, his breath soft and shallow as it escaped his small lips. Daichi gave him a little shake. “ _Kenma?_ ” He called a little louder to no avail. He spared a glance at Kuroo who was resting his chin on his propped-up hand with his face full of amusement.

“At this point, you could probably fire a gun next to his head and he won’t wake up until his energy levels have replenished.”

“So, what’re you gonna do?”

Kuroo’s eyes slid from Kenma to the futon, and he started to laugh. “Looks like I get another dose of that SBH!”

“SBH?”

“Sawamura Body Heat.”

“Wha-- You acronymed my body heat?”

“Yes, it’s that special.”

“Why not sleep with Kenma? He’s your best friend, isn’t he?”

“Okay, so I hope this doesn’t come off as weird, but you’re kind of a joy to sleep with. This cute little creature on my bed is basically your antithesis. He’s a demon who will steal the covers and try to bite and scratch you if you try to take them back, and for being so small he takes up _all_ the room. When he’s awake he’s lazy when he has no interest in something and has very little stamina, but subconsciously he becomes the incredible hulk. I’m actually surprised the scars have healed from our nightly altercations.”

By the end of Kuroo’s dramatic speech complete with wild hand gestures, Daichi wasn’t sure he believed him entirely and yet it was enough to be sympathetic to his plight. “Alright, hopefully after a bath your feet won’t be so damn cold.”

They were, and Daichi clenched his teeth as they latched onto Daichi’s calves. And despite the futon being larger than Kuroo’s coffin-sized dorm room bed, Daichi felt the lanky man sidle up behind him to steal the heat from his body.

“I thought you liked to sleep on your stomach? You’ve got plenty of room to do so.”

“Not with you here. Mmmmm, Sawamura Body Heat…” Kuroo sighed dreamily, wiggling a bit closer.

“You’re such a parasite.”

Daichi heard Kuroo’s breath suck in as he was about to refute his statement and then pause. “Actually, from a scientific perspective you’re totally right, I can’t deny it.”

Daichi chuckled and they both went quiet, their breaths deepening and deepening as they relaxed.

“ _No!_ ” Kuroo gasped, startling Daichi as he was just about to doze off.

“What is it?!” He hissed, flopping to his back so he could see Kuroo’s face, which was so elated he would have thought he discovered a new element.

“I’m not a parasite. It’s symbiotic! We give to each other!”

Daichi stared at him, his eyebrows knitted together, long enough that Kuroo had the decency to look uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Okay, so I give you my body heat. And you’re good for… what?”

Kuroo pursed his lips, wondering how far he should poke Daichi seeing that he was teetering on a dangerous mood. “My charming personality?”

To Kuroo’s relief, Daichi snorted. “Okay, I will call this a symbiotic relationship.”

“Really?”

“When you develop a charming personality.”

As Daichi heard Kuroo gasp, he closed his eyes with a grin on his face. Despite the interruption from his dozing, he enjoyed finishing the day when he can have the last word against Kuroo.

 

The morning sun poured through the blinds, falling across Kuroo’s face in strips of gold. He scrunched up his face from the obtrusive beams and inhaled a long breath. It smelled comforting and familiar, like being surrounded by fragrant pines in a lush forest, and it was _warm_. There was a strange clicking noise from somewhere in the room, and when he cracked his eye open he could see Kenma leaning over him with his phone out, an impish smirk curling on his face.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbled as he stretched his limbs and realized he wasn’t sleeping on the futon… he was sleeping on Daichi. His face had been resting on Daichi’s delightfully plush chest, and the rest of his limbs were snaked around his body at various points. He hated to admit it, but he probably was a parasite.

“You two looked so cozy I had to capture the moment. Besides, no one would probably believe me if I told them,” Kenma answered, smiling at his phone as he flipped through the incriminating evidence.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re gonna send them to anybody.”

“I’m not going to send them to anyone.”

“Good.”

“Cuz I already have.”

“Kenmaaaaa!” Kuroo groaned and dropped his face back onto Daichi’s chest, forgetting the other man wasn’t awake yet. He heard Daichi groan and stretch as he roused himself from sleep.

“Mmmm, Tetsu?” Daichi’s voice groaned softly, and Kuroo’s head jerked up in surprise. Most people called him Kuroo, and the few people who called him by his given name would say the entire name. No one had ever shortened it before and hearing it from Daichi’s adorably sleepy voice made his chest tighten and his jaw to drop. There was another click, and he shot Kenma a lethal glare.

“I’ve never seen you make that face, you’re actually blushing. This was fun, you should bring him home more often.”

“Kenma, you better delete that picture.”

Kenma’s large, amber eyes shot up from his phone to Kuroo’s face, blazing with defiance.

“No.” Before Kuroo could unlatch himself from Daichi, Kenma slipped off his bed and ran out of his room.

“Dammit.”

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked.

“Kenma took some pictures of us sleeping together.”

“Oh, well that’s not so bad.”

“He’s already sent them to people, and I’ll bet you Chibi-chan was on the list of recipients.”

Daichi’s eyes finally shot open, and he was wide awake. “Hinata? So…”

“Yeah, you can bet everyone at Karasuno has already seen it.”

“For this, Kenma must suffer.”

“Agreed.”

 

Christmas proved to be difficult for Daichi, missing his own tight-knit family. He wondered how his parents were getting along without him, since he was always the best at keeping his rambunctious twin siblings, Asami and Asao, in check. When Christmas morning came, however, Kuroo set up his laptop so Daichi could use the webcam to chat with them and open some presents together despite being far away. Luckily, they had enough time before Christmas to mail their gifts beforehand, so Daichi could laugh as he watched them all unwrap the gifts he had sent prior. He missed most of the action as the twins threw the colorful wrapping paper into the air like confetti and obscuring most of his view, but he could still hear their musical laughter and his parents griping in the background. It felt good to spend that time with them, and even Kuroo stuck his head in front of the laptop to say hello to his family. They had seen him from several of their chatting sessions before, and the twins were always excited to talk to nii-san’s city friend with the crazy hair. Asami _especially_ loved Kuroo, her cheeks turning pink whenever he’d give her his sly grin. After he cooed a particularly breathy _Merry Christmas Asami-chan_ , she gave a dramatic sigh and nearly swooned, and Daichi’s protective nature began to take over as he swatted his roommate away with a venomous scowl.  

“But Nii-san, I love him!” Asami cried through the laptop speakers, and Kuroo halfway out the bedroom door nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter.

“You’re not allowed to marry him and that’s final,” Daichi scolded her, trying to keep a straight face.

“ _But Nii-san_!” Kuroo whined from the doorway, and Daichi picked up a hideous stuffed cat off Kuroo’s bed and tossed it at his head, laughing as Kuroo squawked and ran out the door.

“Alright you two, say goodbye to Daichi so we can talk for a bit,” Daichi’s mother said with an eye roll.

Asami already seemed over her thwarted love and put her lips up to the webcam and smacked them together in a simulated kiss. “Thank you for the gifts, Nii-san!”

“Yeah, thanks Nii-san!” Asao echoed as he ran out of the room, his arms full of presents he was dying to play with.

“I’m so glad you weren’t alone for the holidays, Sweetheart,” His mother sighed once things calmed down in the absence of the twins.

“Yeah, me too. I miss being home, but the Kuroo’s have been very kind.”

“You look like you’re having fun,” His dad quipped, his smile poking dimples into his cheeks. His parents were always firm on Daichi with grades and responsibilities, but they usually worried more when he didn’t have any time to relax with friends.

“I am having fun. I don’t regret going to Tokyo if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“We wondered, but we’re relieved you don’t. I think Kuroo-kun’s been a good influence on you.”

“He--what? It’s hard to imagine him being a good influence on anyone.”

His parents chuckled but didn’t push the subject. After a while, they decided it was time to say goodbye, and with a heavy heart Daichi closed down Kuroo’s laptop. A heavy silence filled the room, and his body jerked up off Kuroo’s bed and trotted out of the room. There was no way he’d be trapped by melancholy on Christmas Day, and before he even made it to the stairs he could hear the Kuroo’s voices teasing and laughing beckoning up toward him, automatically melting his icy shell of loneliness.

 

The rest of the break passed by quickly with days of laziness and relaxation. Toward the end of their break, however, Daichi found himself being taunted a little too much by both Junpei and Kuroo that he nearly begged Mayako to let him help with dinner. After an initial refusal, she noticed the desperation in his brown eyes and laughed.

“You know there was a time when I couldn’t stop baking things just to give an excuse to escape. It’s fun when Junpei and Tetsurou are adversaries, but when they team up it can be lethal for their poor victim.”

Daichi chuckled, “How have you handled it all these years?”

“I’d say having thick skin, a good sense of humor, an occasional escape route and my motherly voice of doom. Once that comes out they’re as docile as kittens.”

“Kittens can be pretty obnoxious, though they’re cute.”

Mayako sighed as she continued chopping her vegetables. “I know, I can’t have everything.”

Daichi laughed. “It’s been fun meeting you both. It finally makes sense how Tetsu became the person he is.”

Mayako bit her lip to keep her smile from spreading too high. She’d been sneaking notes like crazy on the interactions between her son and his new friend and hearing him call Tetsurou by an even shortened version filled her heart with warm, fuzzy feelings.

“How so, dear?”

“Well, it always bewildered me how intelligent he was for being so rotten. Did you ever worry that the combination of your personalities might make the perfect mixture for a comic book villain who desires to take over the world?”

Mayako had to set her knife down as she laughed. “I’m afraid we hadn’t considered that, but you’re right. Perhaps that’s why I’m so happy you befriended him Sawamura-kun. You seem like the perfect hero to keep the villain grounded.”

Daichi smirked as he handed her the last of the vegetables he had freshly scrubbed clean. “Hmm, hero. I like the sound of that.”

 

As if going back to the grind of school and work wasn’t bad enough for Kuroo and Daichi, they were in for a bit of a rude awakening when it came to their dorm assignments for next year as they met with their RA.

“Can we request to stay together next year?” Kuroo asked as his eyes flickered down the form.

Their RA shrugged. “You can request, but they almost never honor them. You’d think it would be easier to just keep roommates together, but I think they get too many requesting _not_ to be with the same person, so it ends up being more of a lottery.”

Daichi scrunched up his face but gave a polite nod to their RA as he moved on down the hallway to hand out more forms. They shut the door behind them and stared at each other and back down at the papers in their hands in a heavy silence.

“If we don’t get put with each other, you think they’d let us switch?” Daichi suggested hopefully.

“Hmm, they may look down on that, like we’re not giving the new person a chance.”

“Oh, that’s a good point. And we would be, wouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, but I don’t care,” Kuroo whined as he took two steps and fell into a heap on his bed. “We have a good set-up, why change it? Next year’s gonna suuuuuuck.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but his smile was warm knowing Kuroo wanted to room with him as much as he did. The deadline for turning in the forms was one week, but the next day Daichi received a different kind of news that changed everything.

He burst into the door and slammed it behind him, causing Kuroo to flinch and his pen to fly up and hit him in the face.

“What the hell?! What is it?” He asked as he stared at Daichi, whose face looked like it was shining, his cheeks firm and pink above his smile.

“You won’t believe it. So, this morning my boss at the rec decided to make me a manager, which means I get a significant pay raise!”

“No way! That’s great!” Kuroo cheered as he launched himself out of the chair. His arms were open wide to wrap Daichi up in a hug, but Daichi stretched out his hand to stop him in his tracks.

“I’m not even finished. My sports program just received a giant donation from a sponsor granting certain qualified students scholarships, and I got one!”

“You’re rich!” Kuroo cheered as he bypassed Daichi’s hand and picked him up.

Daichi laughed and kicked his legs as he tried to get free. “I’m not rich, just not dirt poor. And anyway, the dorms aren’t cheap to live in, so I had a thought--put me down for a sec,” He wheezed, and Kuroo complied, setting him down but not completely releasing him. “If we move out of the dorms we could probably afford a tiny apartment not too far away. Even a tiny apartment would give us more space. We could even have a kitchen!”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open as his mind quickly ran through the possibilities. “Are you allowed to live off campus with your scholarships?”

“Yeah, I checked. What about you?”

“They didn’t say anything about it, so I think it’s ok.”

“So… you wanna do it?” Daichi asked, his eyes dancing as he stared up hopefully at Kuroo.

“Hell yes, I do!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before their first semester was over, Daichi and Kuroo went apartment hunting. Daichi was concerned it would be too distracting for Kuroo since his exams were still looming, and there were rumors of Chemistry students passing out and having panic attacks during the infamous testing time. Kuroo assured him that he needed the distraction and he was as prepared as he’ll ever be.

Their dorm room was littered with colorful apartment ads, but most of them were either too far, too expensive, or too terrifying to even think of living there. Daichi was nearly ready to admit defeat when Kuroo decided the ads were better for creating origami creatures than finding them a decent apartment. He laid his head against the wall beside his bed and shut his eyes.

“Do you think we should just suck it up and live in the dorms again?” He winced as a paper airplane poked him in the face and wafted down to his lap.

“ _No_ , what are the chances of you ending up with a roommate as good as me?”

“Probably just as likely as me shoving half these ads down your pants.”

Kuroo gasped, “You wouldn’t d--”

Daichi launched himself off the bed onto the floor where Kuroo was lounging. He took a handful of the ads in one hand as he tried to grab hold of Kuroo with the other. It was a glorious battle, the kind where brave journalists would capture footage of the slaughter and recut it into a montage of slow-motion scenes with a heart-wrenching piano accompaniment. By the end of it, the dorm room was a graveyard of shredded colorful paper, and the limp body of Kuroo Tetsurou gasping for air among them. With his face resting against the carpet and the butt of his pants protruding with crinkly padding, he wondered how Daichi ever got to be so good at wrestling. Above the defeated chemistry major stood Sawamura Daichi, his chest puffed out with pride as he examined his handiwork.

“So that’s what you’d look like if you had an ass.”

“I have an ass! So what if it’s not as good as yours!” Kuroo cried as he fake sobbed into his arms.

Daichi was about to ask what he meant by that when his phone chimed in his pocket. His eyes flickered over the text, and as he processed the words his eyes widened.

“Hey,” He muttered as he poked Kuroo’s larger than normal ass with his foot. “I think I might have something.”

“Huh? Who’s it from?”

“Ikejiri, a friend I’ve had since middle school. He heard I was looking for an apartment and apparently his uncle lives nearby and just had a vacancy in his complex.”

“You’re kidding, do you know how much it is?”

“Well, he said since we’re friends and Ikejiri vouched for me being responsible, his Uncle’s willing to lower the rent. Wanna see it?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I don’t have to go like this, do I?”

“If you go like that I can guarantee he won’t let us move in.”

 

“Hayato’s told me a lot about you! I hope the accommodations are to your liking.” Ikejiri Eisuke said as he jingled the keys in the door. He was a handsome man in his late thirties, his brown hair slicked back fashionably, and he somehow pulled off the cardigan over a dress shirt look without seeming like he was eighty years old. Kuroo and Daichi were already excited to see the place since it was only one train stop away from their university and in a pleasant looking neighborhood. Eisuke opened the door and let them enter first, the entrance opening right into a bright and homey living space already furnished. To the left of the door was a snug area with a small sofa facing a console table with a TV just big enough for the space. Off to the right was a cozy kitchen nook with a table and two chairs in front of it.

They slipped off their shoes just inside the door and ventured in a bit further. Opposite the front door was a bathroom with the usual features, but when Kuroo spotted a washing machine he let out an embarrassing squeal. With pursed lips and pink cheeks, he glanced at Daichi whose face was winced from the unexpected high-pitched noise in his ear.

“Sorry.”

Behind them, Eisuke laughed. “Yeah, I thought you two would be excited about that, and it works great! The bedroom’s just over there, the one thing that the apartment doesn’t come with is a bed, but that makes it more rentable considering a single person could put just one small bed in and maybe have a desk in here as well, or you could fit two beds in here for a couple of roommates such as yourselves, or a couple might want one bigger bed for the two of them.”

“Ooooh that sounds good,” Kuroo muttered as his they stepped into the bright bedroom.

“We can fit two beds in here just fine.”

“But if we share we can fit a desk in here!”

“The table out there will do just fine for a desk. We only have laptops.”

“But _Daichi_ ,” Kuroo half whined and half teased as he leaned his long frame against Daichi’s back as he was trying to inspect the closet.

“Sooooo, are you two just roommates, or--” Eisuke began behind them, a smirk emerging on his lips.

Daichi clicked his tongue and shoved his infuriatingly tall friend off. “ _No_ , I just made the mistake of sleeping in the same bed as him and now he enjoys stealing my body heat from me as I sleep.”

Eisuke laughed, “I’ve had that problem myself a couple of times. Well, if you two ever do go that way I don’t judge!” He stepped out to give them privacy to inspect the room.

Kuroo chuckled as he trotted over to a bright sliding door at the other end of the bedroom. “I like that guy. Hey! We have a balcony out here, and it’s actually got a bit of a view, not just of an ugly wall.”

Daichi slid in next to him and breathed in the gust of fresh air. Kuroo was right, and while the view wasn’t worth millions, it was way more than he could have imagined.

“What do you think?” He whispered just loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

“I think we need to say yes right now, a place like this doesn’t come up every day.”

Daichi shared an excited smile with him and nodded. “Agreed.”

 

After the semester ended, Daichi was able to go home and spend about a week with his family before he was set to move into his new apartment. His mother took the opportunity to teach him how to cook a few simple dishes, so they didn’t only live on take-out. She also tried to give him one of her old aprons but taking one look at the frilly fabric he could only imagine the teasing Kuroo would inflict on him.

“No thanks, Mom, I’ll be fine.”

“Would if you get your clothes dirty while cooking?”

“I’ll wash them?”

“It’ll be better to have an apron.”

“Fine, I’ll buy myself an apron.”

“Why would you buy one if I have an extra?”

“Because it doesn’t go with my eyes.”

There was silence as his mother studied him. “You know, I think you’ve become more sarcastic lately.”

Daichi pursed his lips, hearing the edge to her voice that set off warning bells in his head. “Sorry, I’ll try to tone it down.”

She smiled as she hung the apron back on its hook. “It’s fine, as long as you’re not disrespectful. It’s just interesting how Kuroo-kun has affected you.”

“Well, hopefully, he doesn’t affect me too much. I like my hair the way it is.”

They both laughed, and tension from bickering over a frilly apron dissipated and they were able to get back to the lessons.

Since Kuroo lived closer to the apartment, he was able to move in first and get the keys from Eisuke. He called Daichi that day and told him his parents bought them each new futons for the bedroom until they could afford to buy beds. Daichi sputtered a bit from their generosity, something that sounded like a mixture of “They didn’t have to do that” and “Thank them from the bottom of my heart”, but luckily Kuroo understood the sentiment.

“Honestly, I tried to convince them it would be more economical to just buy one big one for us to share, but for some reason, they didn’t believe me when I said you were fine with it.”

“It’s because they know bullshit when they hear it.”

“Ouch, Dai… that really hurts.”

The next day his family took him to the train station to go back to Tokyo. It was hard for Daichi to say goodbye to his family, especially when Asami wouldn’t stop crying.

“It’s alright, I’ll definitely be coming home for Christmas this year,” He soothed as he rubbed her back. She lifted her tear streaked face up from his damp shirt and sniffed.

“Will you bring Kuroo-kun with you this year?”

“Oh, ahhhhh probably not, his parents want to see them too. And he doesn’t have any siblings that could keep them company.” She huffed angrily and stomped away from him, plowing her face into their father’s shirt instead as she pouted.

“And here I thought she was gonna miss me,” Daichi said dryly.

“She will, she’s just in a stupid boy crazy phase,” Asao said and offered him a grown-up hand to shake. “Take care of yourself, Nii-san.”

Daichi pursed his lips to keep from smiling. “I will. Take care of yourself and the others. I’m relying on you.”

“Yes, sir!”

When Daichi got off the train at his apartment’s stop, Kuroo was waiting for him on a bench. His eyes were lazily trailing the beam work at the station, his arms crossed behind his head as his legs stretched out for miles in front of him. After a long catlike yawn, his eyes lit up when he spotted Daichi snickering at him just off the platform.

“Hey! It’s about time you get here!” He teased with a grin as he reached out to take one of Daichi’s bags.

“You didn’t tell me you were meeting me here, I thought you’d be unpacking your stuff.”

“Most of my stuff is unpacked, and I didn’t want to do too much before you have a say in where stuff goes. Whoa, what do you have in here?” He groaned as he slumped to the side under the weight of a bursting duffle bag.

“Various kitchen items actually that my mom says we’ll need.”

“Are you planning on cooking?” Kuroo asked, his eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

“My mom taught me enough to survive.”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting.”

The walk from the train station was a leisurely one, and it gave Kuroo the chance to point out a spacious park nearby where they could go on a run if they had time. The closer they got to the apartment, the more Daichi shivered with anticipation to move into his first apartment. It was completely different than last year when he was petrified to move into his first dorm and meet his mysterious roommate, and he had a feeling this move was the start of many good things.

Their apartment looked a little homier than it did when they first toured it with Kuroo’s subtle touches in places. It still had some room for improvement, but he knew Kuroo was waiting on him to make those changes. Daichi left Kuroo to unpack his kitchen bag while he got settled in the bedroom, admiring the set-up of the two futons in the bright bedroom. Kuroo already had half the closet filled with his own clothes, and Daichi cheerfully hummed a tune as he organized his half.

Suddenly there was a loud clang and a gasp, followed by an eerie silence.

“Tetsu?” Daichi called, and an uneasy feeling swirled around in his stomach when there was no answer. He slid the door open and jerked his head around until he spotted Kuroo squatting in the kitchen as he hovered over the half-empty duffle bag and a random pan he must have dropped. His jaw hung open as he stared at a frilly piece of fabric in his hands.

“Is… this an _apron_?!” Kuroo whispered as his eyes flickered from the ruffles to Daichi, whose face had gone pale. Daichi groaned as he dropped his face in his hands.

“I told her I wasn’t gonna wear it.” Before he lifted his face, he could hear the soft rumblings of Kuroo’s laughter and squeezed his eyes shut knowing it was only the beginning. Like an avalanche Kuroo fell onto the floor as his laughter grew louder. Daichi exhaled loudly as he lifted his face to see Kuroo wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Put it on, _please_. It even matches your eye mask.”

“I’m putting it in the garbage, give it here.”

The laughter stopped abruptly and Kuroo hugged the apron close to his chest.

“ _No_ , you can’t!”

“Why not?”

“This is a treasure, an heirloom passed down from generations.”

“One generation, and it’s definitely not an heirloom.”

“How can you say that?! Please don’t throw it away, you spoil all my fun.”

Daichi felt the temple in his head throb, but then a thought occurred to him that could change everything.

Kuroo watched curiously from the floor as Daichi’s features softened and an evil grin spread across his face. Seeing his reliable and honest roommate appear in such a way was unnerving to say the least.

“Ok, Tetsu. We can keep it.”

“We-we can?”

“Yes, I thought of a way we can even put it to some use.”

“Okay?”

“We agreed that we divvy up the chores equally, yes? Should one of us fail to complete our chore before the allotted time, you have to wear the apron.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s terribly devious, Dai. What happened to you?”

Daichi smirked and walked over to him. He bent over and slipped a finger below Kuroo’s chin to lift his face. “Bad company corrupts good character.” Kuroo’s face fell and Daichi laughed as he ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s keep going. I’d like to have everything unpacked by the time we start school again.”

 

The first couple of months into their second year took a little adjusting since they were living further out, but the benefits of the situation vastly outnumbered the bad. Kuroo’s favorite part about the apartment was the bathroom that he only had to share with Daichi, instead of an entire floor of smelly university boys. Soaking in the tub after a long day of grueling labs eased a lot of the tension in his bones, even if it was so shallow his knees stuck out above the water. Depending on their schedules, both took turns stopping by the market to pick up food for dinner and Daichi showed Kuroo what his mother had taught him as far as simple dishes went. Their first attempt at cooking together tasted so horrible they nearly threw up and ended up eating some instant ramen that night instead. The second time they cooked it tasted much better… after they put out the fire and luckily before setting off the smoke alarm. As the saying goes third time’s the charm, and though it was no meal worthy of a five-star restaurant, they were both satisfied with the flavor and level of crispiness.

Kuroo was relieved to find his courses for his second year were not nearly as grueling as the first. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was adjusted to the workload or his department did it on purpose to weed out the faint of heart. Most likely it was a mixture of the two. Regardless he was able to maintain a better balance of school, eating and rest. Some days he even found pockets of free time where he could run in the park nearby or visit the rec center while Daichi was working. If he was fortunate enough to find him in the menagerie of exercise equipment and aerobics classes, it became a new favorite hobby of his to tease Daichi in front of his coworkers, especially since he became a manager. On a bright sunny day, however, even the urge to get under Daichi’s skin couldn’t hold a candle to the fresh air cleansing his lungs during an evening run.

It was nearly the end of the first semester in July when one day Kuroo hopped into the apartment, covered in sweat from a run in the heat. Daichi turned from his cooking to see him stretching just inside the door with a devious grin on his face.

“What happened?” He asked, knowing it would come out sooner or later. Kuroo straightened up and sauntered into the kitchen like he was hot shit.

“I ran into Suzuki-san and Sato-san downstairs as I was just coming in, you know those two older women who give you all the juicy gossip in the neighborhood?”

Daichi snorted and nodded. “Yeah, I remember. What did they have to say?”

“Well, once they got past telling me about how the couple in 208 are splitting up and the family in 303 are expecting their third child, they started flirting with me so bad. They were all like _oh Kuroo-kun, you’re so athletic! If I were only 30 years younger._ And the other’s like _you’d need to be at least 40 to get with him!_ And on and on,” Kuroo laughed, his voice returning to his usual, lower tone.

Daichi smirked as he turned off the burner and divided the food onto two plates. “Well, I can top that.”

“Oh ho? Let’s hear what you’ve got, innocent country boy.”

“I spotted Takeuchi-san trying to unload her groceries on my way back, so I helped her bring them inside. It was fine until I bent over to lay them down and she gave my butt a squeeze.”

Kuroo had been rehydrating when most of it ended up spraying in the air in a sputter of laughter. Daichi had a feeling that would be his reaction, so he was able to save the food from being infected by blocking it with his body. He allowed Kuroo to regain his composure through coughs and wheezes as he set the table for dinner.

“Ok, you win this round, Sawamura Daichi.”

“I had no idea we were competing to see who got hit on more.”

“How could this not be a competition?”

Daichi laughed, “Fair enough. I have a feeling I’m gonna kick your ass at this one though.”

“Oh? How do you figure, I am quite a catch you know.”

“Yeah, but you got a kind of bad boy vibe. It works on young and naive university girls, but these women are wiser and more experienced. They go for the reliable, handsome good boys.”

Kuroo snorted as he began picking at his food. “Oh, if they only knew.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re not nearly as innocent as you like to project.”

“Ha! There’s no way I could keep up with you if I was.”

“That’s true, though you’d be even easier to tease.”

“Torture is more like it.”

 

Toward the end of the first semester, Kuroo’s workload began to weigh him down once more. He had multiple exams looming, but even before any of that, he had to finish his group project and spent most nights during the week stuck in the lab with his classmates. Typically, he despised working with other people and depending on them for a grade, but with his Chemistry program most of the students remaining after the first year had already proven themselves as ambitious and proactive. It was also a relief that they were all taking the same courses, so it didn’t take long for the students in their year to feel more like a family.

For this particular project, Kuroo found himself in a group with two girls, Kikoe and Minami, and though they were hardworking and sharp as Ginsu knives they realized early on what enjoyment they could have by ganging up on Kuroo.

“Kuroo-kun, was that your stomach? It sounded like a bad muffler,” Kikoe giggled as she attempted to fix a pencil through her sandy hair to keep it in a messy bun.

Kuroo groaned in response and leaned forward on the table, stretching out so he covered most of their notes. “I’m so tired and hungry and I don’t even know which one is worse.”

Minami sighed as she adjusted her sleek glasses on her nose, the tops of the frames just grazing her straight black bangs. “Just bear with it for now, we’re nearly done. Then you can go grab something to eat.”

“I won’t last that long. I’m dying, don’t you care, Minami-chan?”

“I do care that you’re not finished with your portion of the report. Now get your carcass off our papers.”

Kuroo hissed in response, but slowly lifted his creaking back so they could resume working. His brain throbbed as he tried to focus, and his lowered blood sugar kept his hands trembling as he tried to keep his pen moving. From across the room, there was a timid knock, and they all three looked up to see Daichi hovering in the doorway.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in?”

Even just the sight of his roommate released some of the frustration Kuroo had been feeling. “Hey! Yeah, you can come in. What are you doing here?”

As Daichi walked past the rows of tables and made his way toward him, Kuroo spotted a wrapped-up sack in his hands.

“I got called into work, so I’m gonna have a late night. I made myself a bento and figured I may as well make one for you too since I’m certain you haven’t eaten.”

Daichi flinched when Kuroo pounced at his outstretched hand, clutching the bento like it was a precious gift. Daichi laughed as he shook his head and glanced over at the two young women.

“I’m Kuroo’s roommate, Sawamura Daichi.”

“I’m Kikoe!”

“I’m Minami, nice to meet you, Sawamura-kun. Thank you for saving Kuroo’s life, we’re not sure how much longer he could have held on.”

Daichi chuckled as he glanced at Kuroo, who was already unloading a couple different bentos with a look of confusion.

“There’s a lot here! As starving as I am, I don’t think I can finish all this.”

“Oh, I made a little extra in case you both were hungry as well,” He said, giving a smile to Minami and Kikoe.

Almost in unison their jaws dropped open and let out a drawn-out “Aw! You’re so sweet!”

“I’m not the best cook so don’t expect much. Anyways, see you late tonight, Tetsu.” As Kuroo mumbled his own farewell with a full mouth, Daichi smiled warmly and ruffled a hand through Kuroo’s messy hair. After he was gone, the girls snuck the extra bento and began picking at the food.

“Mmmm, this is good! Your roommate’s the best, Kuroo-kun!” Kikoe sighed.

“I agree, you definitely don’t deserve him,” Minami teased.

“Did you see how Kuroo-kun looked like a kitten when he was petting his hair? It was so cute how he leaned into it.”

“I did not!” Kuroo grumbled as he continued devouring his food.

“You definitely did. And here I thought you couldn’t be tamed, but you’re definitely putty in his hands,” Minami confirmed.

Kuroo shrugged, too tired and hungry to argue the point. Besides, he would never deny that having Daichi in his life made it better.

 

Both Daichi and Kuroo made it out of the first semester relatively unscathed. Even though they were in the midst of summer break, they both remained at the apartment with a couple short visits from their families instead of traveling themselves. Daichi mainly stayed because the rec center was still open since many students remained on campus, and he was one of the only employees that stayed in town.

As fall term began, there was a strange liveliness to the campus that was always present once the air began to cool and the students returned refreshed from their break. Kuroo and Daichi relished those evenings that they could spend relaxing at the apartment before school and work could bury them in stress.

“Hmmm, that’s interesting,” Kuroo muttered one night after dinner as they were lazing on the sofa watching TV.

“What’s interesting?” Daichi responded, his eyes not stirring from the volleyball game they were watching.

“I just got a text from Konoha. Apparently, he’s having a party this weekend and wanted to know if we’d come. What do you think?”

Daichi winced and they shared a look. During their first year in the dorms, they had attended a couple parties, and the result had been so horrific they had decided that college parties weren’t worth pain.

“I don’t know, you remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah, but this is Konoha. He’ll at least tell us what’s in the punch. I’m sure it won’t be too crazy.”

“Well, I guess if you really wanna go, I’ll go.”

“I didn’t say I really wanna go, I was just wondering if you wanted to.”

“So, you don’t want to go? I’m okay with coming up with an excuse.”

“Ugh, it’s so hard! We should get out and be social, but just staying at home in our jammies is so much better!”

Daichi laughed, “Then we just won’t go. See? That wasn’t hard.”

“No, we have to go.”

“Ugh, Tetsu you’re killing me.”

“He told me Yukie will be there and she said we better come or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out. So, you’re okay with going?”

“Yeah… but just in case let’s think of an excuse to leave early.”

“Deal.”

 

“Damn, Daichi, those jeans really show off your assets,” Kuroo teased as they walked toward Konoha’s apartment from the train station. Kuroo’s eyes continued to look up and down his roommate and appraise the way Daichi’s pants and green sweater made him look even more mature.

Daichi scowled with a light blush across his cheeks and gave Kuroo a playful shove. “Shut up, they are pretty new though. My mom bought them for me last time I was home.” He gave a sideways look at Kuroo, feeling a slight pang of jealousy at the way his button-down shirt hugged his slender torso, his own jeans revealing just how many miles his limbs stretched on.

“You look nice, too,” He muttered as he forced his eyes to look instead at the buildings surrounding them.

“Thanks! Looks like we’re nearly there.”

Daichi was relieved to find the apartment was full of cheerful people and not overflowing with drunken idiots vomiting off the balcony. He had no problem with drinking and having a good time, but he wished more people didn’t feel the need to go overboard with their partying. It was always a relief for him that Kuroo felt the same, and he knew that if he felt uncomfortable in their environment, they would both hightail it home.

“Kuroo! Sawamura, over here!” Konoha called from the kitchen area, and they both waved as they weaved their way through the crowd. As they entered the kitchen, they saw Konoha conversing with a few other people with Yukie right beside them.

“Hey, long time no see, stranger,” Kuroo greeted her with a grin, and she rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug.

“It’s about time we run into each other, our campuses aren’t even that far apart. Hey, Sawamura, are you surviving living with this pain in the ass?”

“Hey!”

Daichi laughed, “Yeah, I’m surviving. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, I’m back to managing volleyball at our school, which is fun. By the way, this is my roommate, Michimiya Yui. Do you remember her?”

Daichi’s eyes widened in surprise as he recognized his old friend as she bit her lip shyly beside Yukie.

“Of course! How are you doing, Michimiya?”

“I’m great Sawamura-kun! I actually just transferred here this year so I’m still getting used to Tokyo.”

“Yeah, it can be quite an adjustment,” Daichi chuckled, remembering how overwhelming everything was his first few months there. He hated to admit it, but his transition wouldn’t have been nearly so smooth if it wasn’t for Kuroo helping him through it.

“Hey, Kuroo, there’s someone I want you to meet. We’ll be back!” Yukie said cheerfully as she grabbed hold of Kuroo’s shirt sleeve and yanked him out of the room as he tried to protest.

“Soooo,” Daichi started as he looked away from the doorway where Kuroo had disappeared from, “Where do you know Yukie from?”

“We’re roommates this year! She’s really helped me out a lot, she’s lived in Tokyo her whole life, you know, and she’s so confident in everything she does.”

Daichi smiled and nodded, remembering that Michimiya, even with all her skills, had to consistently combat feelings of self-consciousness. “Yeah, I can’t imagine managing a team like Fukurodani and not being self-assured. They could be pretty rambunctious, or at least their captain was.”

Michimiya giggled and nodded. “Yeah, you mean Bokuto-kun? I’ve already met him, he attends our school as well. He is lively, to say the least.”

“Is he gonna be here too?” Daichi asked, glancing around the corner to scope out other attendees.

“No, he won’t be here tonight. He’s out of town trying out for the national team since some scouts were looking into him.”

“Really? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, it is,” She said softly as she played nervously with the bottom of her shirt. “So, I was wondering, since you’re probably more familiar with the area than me, would you have some time to show me around a bit?”

“Oh, I guess. I can at least show you the areas I know, but other than that I’m just as clueless since I typically just go back and forth from school and my apartment.”

“That’s okay! Even that much would be helpful!” She urged, her brown eyes wide with hope. “Should I give you my number, so we can arrange it?”

“Sure, and I guess I should give you mine. It’s important to have friends you can rely on when you’re so far from home.”

“Yeah… that’s true,” She answered, her nose scrunching slightly, but Daichi didn’t notice as he typed his number into her phone.

In the other room, Kuroo’s mood was dropping to lethal levels.

“Can I please go back to the kitchen? I promised Daichi I wouldn’t ditch him!”

“I’m sure he only meant if he was alone, but he’s in there with Yui! I’m gonna kill you if you disturb them when they’re reconnecting.”

“What’s the big deal? So they’re old friends, you didn’t even introduce me to her.”

Yukie rolled her eyes. “God, you’re dense. She’s had a crush on him forever, and she admitted to me that she always regretted never taking the opportunity to confess to him. And now she’s here and he’s here and she’s not going to let this chance pass her by again!”

Kuroo paused as he processed what she had said. A strange feeling was brewing in his gut, like the distant rumblings of thunder warning of an oncoming storm. “She’s going to confess? Would if Daichi doesn’t like her like that?”

Yukie’s glare softened, and she sighed. “Then that’ll be that. Didn’t you ever like someone and let your chance to tell them pass you by?”

“Not really.”

“Well, you’re weird,” She laughed. “Listen, I know dating is hard for you cuz of your major, but don’t hold Sawamura back. He’ll eventually date _somebody_ , and would you rather he ends up with some bitchy girl, or someone sweet like Yui?”

It wasn’t until that moment where he could picture those two options floating in front of him that he realized how possessive over Daichi he was. He wanted a third option where he kept him all to himself, to continue looking out for him and relieve his tension after a really hard day. But even as he thought it, he knew how childish that sounded. They were two single young men and that third option was rarely available for people like them. If he had known their idyllic domestic life together was in danger, he would have treasured every moment more.

“I guess someone like Yui would be fine,” He grumbled as he looked away from Yukie. He knew she was just looking out for her friend, but he also hoped she wouldn’t pressure Daichi. Just as his thoughts drifted back to his roommate, Daichi appeared in the archway to the living room where Yukie had whisked him away to, turning his head until he spotted Kuroo. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at him, and Kuroo attempted to give him a reassuring smile which only made Daichi scowl deeper. He made his way closer to him with Michimiya trotting after him.

“There you are, I thought you weren’t gonna ditch me?” Daichi asked, a teasing smirk lightening his face slightly.

“Sorry, I was held against my will,” Kuroo said, jerking his head in irritation at Yukie.

“I knew you’d be safe in Yui’s hands, I just wanted to talk to Kuroo about some stuff,” Yukie smiled in an attempt to look innocent, and failing.

Daichi nodded, but his eyes continued looking over Kuroo as if he was looking for a clue why Kuroo’s mood was so low. “Are you not feeling well, Tetsu?”

“Nah, not really,” He admitted, though not mentioning it was mainly a mental affliction rather than a physical one.

“Do you wanna go home?”

Kuroo pinched his mouth shut and cast a glance at Yukie. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes flashed dangerously; he could practically hear her seething a _don’t you dare_.

“Yeah, I do, if you don’t mind,” He said pathetically, feeling almost proud of his vindictive immaturity.

“No, don’t go yet!” Yukie cried, reaching out to grip Daichi’s arm. “You guys just got here! Or if Kuroo’s really feeling bad I can send him home in a taxi.”

“I’m sorry, Yukie, I know we hardly got to catch up. Maybe we can hang out sometime again, with a bunch of us!” Daichi offered cheerfully, slipping his arm out of her grip and reaching out instead to Kuroo to help lift him from the armrest of the sofa where he was leaning. He began leading Kuroo to the door with his hand rubbing warm circles on Kuroo’s back and glanced over his shoulder.

“It was nice catching up with you, Michimiya! I’ll see you next week.”

“Yes! I’ll see you then, Sawamura-kun!” She smiled as she gave him a little wave.

Kuroo had been feeling better under the contact of Daichi’s hand until he caught their plans to meet again. “You’re seeing her next week?” He asked as they stepped back out onto the street.

“Yeah, she wants me to show her around town.”

Kuroo snorted and shook his head. “That’s a date.”

“What’s a date?”

“You and her, next week.”

“No, it’s not like that, we’re just hanging out.”

“Daichi, she’s been living here for like half a year, and her roommate has been a resident of Tokyo all her life. She definitely doesn’t need _you_ to show her around.”

Daichi didn’t respond, and Kuroo smirked as he could hear the gears turning in Daichi’s head as he processed the situation.

“Are you sure?” Daichi finally responded in a voice so low it was practically a whisper.

“Of course, I am, why do you think Yukie kept me away from you?”

“Oh…”

Silence fell over them again, Daichi frowning at the sidewalk while Kuroo stared straight ahead with his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn’t place his feelings of distaste for the situation, but he refused to influence Daichi to reject Michimiya outright; he wasn’t that big of an asshole.

“What should I do?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, should I go?”

“Well, of course, you should go. If she likes you at least pay her the decency to listen to her.”

Daichi nodded, “Right… you’re right.”

Kuroo paused in his walking, and Daichi turned to see what was wrong.

“Listen… your dating life or whatever, that’s none of my business. If you like the girl you should date her, simple as that. But just promise me you won’t let anyone pressure you into dating someone you don’t want to date.”

Daichi listened to him earnestly, though Kuroo felt like an idiot spewing a bunch of nonsense. The tight grip in his stomach released slightly when Daichi smiled back at him and nodded.

“I promise. Now let’s get going, I can tell you’re freezing.”

Kuroo blinked and looked down at his body, not even realizing his arms were crossed tightly in front of him as he trembled in the cool air. He allowed Daichi to wrap an arm around his back and give him a slight push toward the station. They walked in silence for a little longer when Kuroo started to laugh.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, his arm still guiding him from behind, though Kuroo knew he was doing it only to keep him a little warmer.

“We only stayed for like ten minutes! That has to be a record for us.”

Daichi snickered, “Yeah, that may have been our most successful college party yet.”

“I guess we’re just a couple of grumpy old men posing as twenty-year olds,” Kuroo chuckled as he wrapped his own arm around Daichi’s shoulders. To anyone passing by, they looked like they were attempting to support each other in a drunken state as they giggled and swerved.

“Yeah… I’m okay with that,” Daichi answered as he enjoyed the rest of the walk with his playful best friend.

 

The subject of Michimiya Yui was dropped quickly between them as they continued their normal routine, until Friday afternoon when Kuroo received a text from Daichi that he’d be late since he was meeting her at her campus. Kuroo stared at the screen of his phone, and he contemplated escaping the lab and visiting a local shrine, but his mother had always taught him that the gods don’t appreciate selfish prayers. He replaced the phone back in his pocket and continued recording his observations, ignoring the sudden spike in his anxiety.

Daichi wandered around Michimiya’s campus as he walked toward her dorm. It was styled slightly different than his own but was easy to navigate nonetheless. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to subdue his nerves. Ever since Kuroo had told him that this was probably a date, he really didn’t know what to think of it. He liked Michimiya, she’d been a good friend to him for many years. He also thought she was very attractive, though he’d never thought of her that way before. If she confessed to him, what would he say? It wouldn’t be the first confession he’d received, but those girls hadn’t been one of his oldest friends.

He paused outside Michimiya dorm and leaned up against a tree, sending her a text that he was outside. She sent him one back almost immediately saying she’d be right down. He slid his phone back in his pocket and looked around at well-manicured campus but seeing none of it as his mind spiraled out of control.

“Sawamura-kun!” Michimiya called as she hopped down the steps and walked across the lawn. She looked nice in a sweater and skirt with leggings underneath, and her cheeks were flushed pink as she smiled at him. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, I just got here. You look nice.”

Her eyes widened and the way her face froze made Daichi wonder if he said something wrong. “Thank you!” She finally managed to squeak out, and she shut her eyes in embarrassment. Daichi pursed his lips so he wouldn’t laugh and make her more uncomfortable.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes! Um, did you have any ideas?”

“Yeah, I thought about taking you to a shopping area that Tetsu and I like to go to. It’s only one stop from here, and it has anything you might need. Does that sound good?”

She smiled and nodded vigorously. “Yes, that sounds perfect! And we can probably eat dinner while we’re out.”

“Um, yeah, they do have some good places to eat there.” This was feeling more and more like a date, and Daichi grimaced as he felt his palms sweating. He glanced over at Michimiya, who had a light spring to her step but didn’t look nervous as she chatted next to him. Maybe he was just overthinking things, and she just wanted to be shown around. That idea was obliterated when they walked onto the train and she slipped her arm through his, so they didn’t get separated, and she didn’t feel the need to let go even after they had sat down.

At least the conversation was flowing smoothly between them, and it did feel good to catch up with her and hear about everybody back in Miyagi.

When it was time to get off the train, she did release his arm so they could sneak through the crowd and hop off, for which he was very relieved. He never minded being touched, but when there was so much uncertainty surrounding it stressed him out. They wandered up and down the streets, poking in a few shops, and gradually Daichi began to relax.

“It was a shame I didn’t get to meet your roommate really, Kuroo was it?”

“Yeah, we don’t have a lot of good luck at parties,” Daichi snickered.

“Why is that?”

Daichi winced. “Oh, I’d rather not talk about it before we eat, I don’t want to disgust you.”

“It’s okay, I have a pretty strong stomach.”

“Hmm, well we went to a couple different parties, one not so bad and one really bad. The one we were given a couple drinks and they wouldn’t tell us what was in it, and it turns out _a lot_ was in it. Tetsu and I compete in almost everything we do, but I never thought we’d compete in projectile vomiting. We literally camped out in our dorm bathroom that night and slept on the floor of the toilet stalls. Unfortunately, we weren’t the only ones on our floor at that party, so it was a little crowded.”

“That’s terrible! What happened at the one that wasn’t so bad?”

“That was the one that wasn’t so bad. I won’t make you suffer hearing about the other one,” Daichi laughed.

Michimiya exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m kind of relieved now that Konoha-kun’s party was my first one since moving here.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. I hope you’re making a lot of good friends so far, though I have no doubt with Yukie as your roommate.”

“I’m pretty sure I may have been adopted by everyone who went to Fukurodani,” Michimiya giggled. “Of course, I’m relieved to have someone I’ve known since middle school nearby as well.” She leaned forward slightly as she smiled at him, catching his gaze with her own. “Listen, Sawamura-kun, I was hoping to talk to you about something. Ugh, I’m suddenly so nervous!” She looked away from Daichi, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. He paused in their walk and touched her arm lightly.

“Michimiya, you can talk to me about anything. You know that.”

As she turned back towards him, she was biting her lip, but after seeing his encouraging smile she lifted her chin and breathed deeply with a surge of confidence.

“So, I’ve actually liked you for quite some time. Actually, it may have been since middle school, I’m not sure. But when we graduated and you moved away, I realized that I lost any chance I had in telling you. When I transferred here and found out you weren’t too far away, I felt like I was given a second chance, and I wasn’t about to let it pass. So, here I am telling you?” Her confidence began to waver as she finished her confession, looking a little confused as if she didn’t even think she’d make it that far.

“Thank you for telling me, that took a lot of bravery. That’s something I’ve always admired in you. However, I have to admit I never thought of you more than a friend.”

“Oh, I know!”

Daichi blinked in surprise, not expecting her to take his admission so lightly. “You know?”

“Of course, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know you’ve never thought of me that way. But, I guess what I was hoping is that you’d give me a chance. Try dating me to see if your feelings could change, what do you think?”

Daichi felt overwhelmed with conflicted feelings as she stared back up at him, her eyes glistening with hope. He was immensely proud of her for her determination, and she seemed willing to wait as long as he needed her to. But he felt queasy stringing her along when at the moment he couldn’t even imagine feeling more than friendship.

“Michimiya, I’m not sure it’s enough. It’s not fair to lead you on.”

“I’m only asking for a few dates! I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend right away, but isn’t this the point of dating? Trying someone out for size?”

Daichi sighed, “You know it’s really hard to argue when you put it like that. Ok, I’ll try it out, just please don’t get your hopes up too high. I couldn’t bear hurting you like that.”

Michimiya gave a little squeal as she vibrated with excitement. “I won’t! I can’t tell you what this means to me, Sawamura-kun!” She threw her arms around his neck, and he tentatively hugged her back, still not feeling completely sure he was doing the right thing.

When he got back that evening, he didn’t even need to tell Kuroo what happened as he lounged in front of the TV.

“Let me guess… you’re dating.”

“How did you know?”

Kuroo smirked, his eyes never leaving the screen as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. “First of all, I could feel your stress pouring off you before you even opened the door. Second, you’re a softie and I knew you’d cave.”

Daichi groaned and stepped over Kuroo’s legs so he could plop down next to him, burying his face in his hands. “She’s such a sweet girl, I don’t want to hurt her. But even after telling her I didn’t think of her that way, she still asked me to give her a chance. What could I say?”

Kuroo could think of a lot of things to say, but he reminded himself that he was doing his best not to be an asshole.

“Do you feel like you were pressured into it?”

“Strangely no, I just felt like she deserved consideration. She made some valid points about how dating was trying someone out, giving someone a chance. So why not?”

“Right… why not?” Kuroo muttered, wondering why he felt like he lost something he didn’t realize he had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had more I was gonna write for this chapter, but it ended up being kind of long so now the whole fic is up to 4 chapters planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tears... lots of tears

Daichi had warned Michimiya that even dating would be hard for him since he was low on money and time, especially since he was balancing work and school at the same time. But as expected she was incredibly understanding and assured him she didn’t even mind hanging out with him at his apartment and just watching something there. It was both a blessing and a curse for Kuroo. On one hand, he didn’t have to return home to an empty apartment while Daichi was out on the town. Kuroo quickly began to wonder if that would be better instead of dragging his feet through the door to see the two giggling in the kitchen while she tried to teach him a few more meals or snuggled close together on the sofa while they watched a romantic movie. Suddenly the apartment that had felt like the perfect size for him and Daichi felt incredibly small now that they’ve added another person to the mix.

The other problem was that in the beginning, Michimiya was only stopping by once or twice a week, but now seemed to be there whenever he came home. Kuroo did his best to focus on the positive things, like how Daichi was steadily becoming an incredible cook, and how Michimiya never let him feel left out when he came home and sincerely asked him how he was, or even how Daichi seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Especially that; he should be grateful his roommate didn’t seem as averse to dating her as Kuroo has secretly hoped. But he’s not and it makes him feel like total shit.

He began staying later at school since it was difficult concentrating at home, and when he did walk through the door typically made some excuse and went straight to bed. While doing so offered him a little peace of mind, the strain of spacing himself from Daichi added a whole layer of stress he hadn’t accounted for.

Daichi and Michimiya were dating for two months when Kuroo came home late one evening to find that she was still there.

“Oh, Michi-chan, I’m surprised you’re here so late. If you’re not careful Yukie’s gonna punish Daichi for keeping you out so late.”

Michimiya giggled, “Don’t worry, I just texted her that I was leaving. I only have afternoon classes tomorrow.”

“Ah, lucky you,” He smirked as he slipped into the kitchen to find something to eat.

“We have leftovers in there if you want some, Tetsu,” Daichi called from behind him, but Kuroo just gave a shrug as he located an instant meal in the cabinet.

“Nah, that’s your food. This’ll be fine,” He said, not bothering to turn around as he stuck the box in the microwave. He stared blankly through the window as he watched his meal turn in a circle, trying not to listen to the giggling as Daichi was helping Michimiya into her coat. When it was finished he pulled it out and turned to face them since it looked like she was about to leave. He froze as Michimiya yanked Daichi down and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, and it took a couple of seconds for the searing pain in Kuroo’s fingers to signal his brain that he was being burnt.

“Oh, shit!” He hissed as he dropped the box on the floor and looked over his hand.

“Are you okay?!” Daichi cried as he started to walk towards him.

“I burnt my fingers, shit. I’ll be fine,” He said curtly as he stepped over his spilled food and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned over the sink and submerged his hand under a stream of frigid water. His breath shuddered as he watched his fingers tremble, overwhelmed by the physical pain and the infuriating rage pounding through him. Why the hell would he even be angry over a little kiss? Daichi was his roommate, his best friend. Best friends don’t get angry because one kisses a girl.

He felt his eyes grow hot as tears threatened to emerge, and the sickening realization that could change everything between them was forcing itself to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, he wanted to shove it down and jump on it a few times til it was flattened into the ground. The heat seeping from Daichi’s skin into his whenever they touched, the way his heart ran out of control whenever Daichi gave him a genuine smile, the fireworks of endorphins erupting in his brain whenever they were laughing in tears on the floor from some stupid thing they did; he needed to gather it up and lock it away. Put it all in a dark closet and shut the door before it all avalanched and buried him to death.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts, and with a quick glance in the mirror, he wiped a couple stray tears on his shirt sleeve and a definitive sniff.

“Come in.”

Daichi opened the door and slid inside, closing it softly behind him.

“Michimiya just left. Normally I walk her to the station, but I was worried about you.”

Kuroo looked back down at the gushing water and snorted. “Go after her, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

“It was just a little burn, it feels better already.”

“Tetsu… you’re not fine.” The tone of Daichi’s voice was both firm and comforting. Kuroo pinched his lips shut and turned the water off, trying not to look Daichi in the eyes before he started crying more.

“What do you mean?”

Daichi’s hand reached in front of him and tenderly grasped his wounded fingers. He pulled them gently to him as he dabbed them with a towel. Kuroo pursed his lips and concentrated on breathing.

“You’re miserable, do you really think you can hide that from me? And why would you, you’ve never hidden anything from me before?”

“I just-- you’re busy and you have Michimiya and I didn’t want to intrude when--” Kuroo stopped as he felt Daichi’s hand cup his face, lifting it slightly so he had to meet Daichi’s eyes. He nearly crumbled onto the floor of the bathroom; it had been too long since he had met the gaze of those soft, brown eyes.

“None of that matters, Tetsu. I’m just dating her, but you’re my best friend. Did you think I was just gonna ditch you?” As soon as he said it, a look of realization crossed Daichi’s face and he sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, this is totally my fault.”

“What? Why is it your fault?”

“She’s been over here so much, and I know how stressful school can be for you. I’ll ask her if she can give us a couple nights to ourselves at least. But I need you to do something for me, okay?”

“What?”

“ _Talk to me_. If you’re stressed and need rest and privacy, just let me know. I won’t get mad, I promise,” He said as a smile grew on his face. It felt like one of those times when Kuroo was lounging outside and the sun suddenly erupted from a cloud, bathing him in an intoxicating light that seeped warmth into his brittle bones. So much of the stress he’d been balling up began to unravel, and he could no longer choke back the sob that burst from him against his will. Daichi didn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug, and Kuroo wrapped his arms around his back as he let it all out in the form of hot tears onto the strong shoulders he had come to love and rely on. Instead of pulling away, Daichi pulled him in a little tighter, rubbing his back as he whispered into his hair how he was sorry. Kuroo couldn’t understand why he was apologizing when he felt like everything was his fault instead.

Finally, the flow of Kuroo’s tears slowed down, and as much as he wanted to stay in Daichi’s arms forever, he began to pull back.

“My hand hurts.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and took Kuroo’s injured hand back into his own to inspect it. “I think we have some cream that should soothe it, and help it heal. Come on, I’ll play nurse.”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up. “I’ve always dreamed of this moment. Nurse Daichi, should I remove my shirt to make it easier to treat me?” He said in a sly tone, his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Daichi laughed as he gave him a playful shove.

“Not that kind of nurse!”

“Why not? I thought you wanted to make me feel better?”

As Daichi tried to ignore him by looking for the first aid kit, his smile was so wide on his face his dimples were emerging on his cheeks. It hurt Kuroo how much he wanted to kiss them.

“You seem to be feeling better already.”

“Maybe… thank you, by the way.”

Daichi pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet and opened it up, giving Kuroo a shy look as he looked for the cream. “Anytime.”

 

After explaining to Michimiya that he needed to spend a little more time with Kuroo, she naturally understood and backed off a little. Daichi immediately started noticing Kuroo relaxing and gradually returning to his old self. It scared him to death when he had started pulling away and avoiding him, and he was relieved when Kuroo finally let it out and talked to him. They weren’t completely back to normal yet, but Daichi wouldn’t give up, not until all the tension between them was obliterated. Even with all the time he was spending with Michimiya, he felt lonely if he could hardly spend time with Kuroo.

One night in late November, he was supposed to have dinner with Michimiya when the other manager at the rec center called in sick. Daichi was asked to remain there for the evening hours, even though he had just worked a shift and it was one of those nights when no one was working out. He sent a quick text to Kuroo that he was stuck there and then sent one to Michimiya to cancel their date. Michimiya got back to him first, which didn’t surprise him since Kuroo was in his labs.

_You poor thing! I’ll go pick something up and bring it to you!_

_You don’t have to do that_

_Of course, I do silly! I’ll be there in a bit :)_

He nearly stuck his phone back in his pocket when he received a text from Kuroo

_That sucks, do you need me to bring you something to eat?_

_No thanks, Michimiya’s dropping something off_

_Are you sure? I’d probably bring you something better ;)_

Daichi laughed and shook his head.

_Probably, but I’ll be fine_

 

He slipped his phone in his pocket before his co-workers teased him, especially since he was usually yelling at them for doing the same. Part of his duties as a manager was configuring the schedule for the next week, and with a resigned sigh he laid out the Request Notebook and stared at the spreadsheet on the screen while he ignored the obnoxious noises behind him.

“Stop it!” He heard Sakura whine with a flourish of musical giggles. She was a first year and was immediately hired as soon as she started school. In addition to her regular duties, she also taught a dance aerobic class and seemed to charm everyone she came across with her bubbly personality and attractive looks. Daichi enjoyed working with her since she was typically a hard worker that didn’t cause any trouble. He wished he could say the same for the other first year that was currently trying to tickle Sakura while she was sitting on the counter of the welcome desk where they were all “working”.

“Terushima,” Daichi growled. “Can’t you check the gym and make sure everything’s cleaned up?”

“It is cleaned up! I checked an hour ago and no one has come in since.”

Daichi turned and leaned his back against the counter to narrow his eyes at his obnoxious kouhai. Terushima was leaning into Sakura’s space, his hands pressed down into the counter on either side of her thighs. His eyes at that moment were meeting Daichi’s, taunting him like a rebellious child threatening to stick his fingers in a plug when you told him not to.

“I think you do remember all our rules on sexual harassment?”

Terushima’s smirk grew wider, but he did lean back and run a hand through his bleached blonde hair. “Is it harassment if she likes it?”

Daichi felt the vein in his temple throbbing, but before he could answer Sakura spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Daichi-san! I was flirting with him too.” She put on her most angelic face, her big hazel eyes round as she tried to ease the tension. Daichi’s brow furrowed even deeper, glancing between them. Why did he feel like he was a father of two unruly children at the moment?

He rubbed his face in his hand and sighed. “Listen, I don’t care what you two do outside of work, as long as it’s consensual. But while you’re working, _even_ if no one’s here, dial back the flirting. Got it?”

Sakura pursed her lips and nodded. “Got it.”

Terushima rolled his eyes. “Got it, boss man.”

Behind them the door opened, and they turned to see Michimiya walking in with a bag in her hands.

“Hi, Daichi! It’s empty in here!” She gazed around the gym with her eyes wide. Daichi didn’t blame her since it was typically filled.

“It’s a three-day weekend, so a lot of people went home. Did you bring me something good?” He asked, trying to peer into the bag. She set it on the counter and removed the bento from inside, going over all the items contained. They chatted for a few minutes while Terushima and Sakura observed them curiously from behind. She told Daichi she was meeting Yukie to do a little shopping, so she bid them all farewell and left rather quickly.

“Wow,” Terushima’s sly voice came from behind him, irritating Daichi instantly like an incessant mosquito. “That was… boooooooooring.” Daichi turned to glare at him as Sakura giggled again.

“What do you mean boring?”

“Are you two really dating?”

“Yes, we’ve been dating a couple months now I think.”

Terushima snorted and shared a look with Sakura. “He _thinks_. Wanna make a bet on how long that lasts?”

“Do you always have to be an asshole?” Daichi asked dryly, feeling a vicious headache coming on.

“Only when I’m making a valid point. But seriously, you and that girl have zero sexual chemistry.”

Daichi shrugged, “That’s not everything.”

“Sakura, my love… could you be with a guy if you had no sexual chemistry with him?”

She gave Daichi a sympathetic look and shook her head. “Sorry, Daichi-san. I’m with Yuuji-kun on this one.”

Daichi pursed his lips, slightly curious about the subject but wondering if he’d regret continuing the conversation. “How do you know if you have sexual chemistry?”

He half expected Terushima to tease him, calling him innocent or naive since he obviously had more dating experience than Daichi. Instead, Terushima’s smirk softened into a more thoughtful smile. “It kinda depends on the person really, but I’d say if you have sexual chemistry with someone, they kinda stir you up.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“So, when I’m around Sakura,” His eyes locked onto her hazel ones, and her cheeks turned pink, “My heart starts racing, and things she says get a rise out of me, even if they’re simple. And you can think of someone as attractive, but when you’re crazy about them, sometimes you find yourself being mesmerized by their words, or you find yourself staring at little parts of them. It’s not always sexual, like it might be the cute beauty mark she has on her ear or the little pen marks on the back of her hand cuz she never has a piece of paper to write notes on.” He slipped his hand around hers and picked it up, smiling tenderly at the scrawling ink across it. Sakura’s face was bright red, and observing their sweet interactions actually put a smile on Daichi’s face. He was surprised Terushima would be so honest about his deeper feelings without a hint of shame, and not for the first time did he feel a little niggling feeling at the back of his head. A little thread of jealousy began to poke at his chest, wishing he had something like that himself.

His mood had drastically plummeted, and he turned his back on the giggling lovebirds to continue working on the next week’s schedule. An hour later he was nearly done with it when the door opened again. All three of their heads shot up to see what poor soul would be working out in an empty gym, and suddenly Daichi’s grumpy mood dissipated like a puff of smoke.

“Tetsu! What are you doing here?”

Kuroo sauntered over to the desk with his long-limbed gait, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked around. “I was bored and haven’t been able to work out lately, and since you were here anyways I figured it would be a good time. Are you sure I’ll be able to find an empty machine?”

Daichi laughed and watched as Kuroo draped himself forward onto the counter, covering all the strewn-out papers Daichi had been working on.

“So, you’re really here just to bug me, right?” Daichi teased back, leaning on the counter beside him.

“Of course, don’t I always? Think you have time to work out with me?”

“I’m really not supposed to while I’m on duty.”

“Come on, the cutesy couple behind you can watch the counter. Aren’t you supposed to help clients who need assistance?”

“ _You_ need assistance?”

Kuroo straightened up and began moving across the lobby towards one of the machines. “Oh, strong Sawamura-san, won’t you please show me how to work this thing?” Kuroo asked in a high flirtatious tone while he batted his eyelashes. Daichi rolled his eyes as he heard Sakura and Terushima giggle beside him.

“Go on, Boss. I’ll take care of everything!”

Daichi sighed and unzipped his jacket to store under the desk. “If I catch you two making out, you’re both fired.”

As he walked away to join Kuroo on the machines, Terushima and Sakura shared a meaningful look.

“You saw that right?” He asked, and she nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, _heavy_ sexual tension.”

“Who would’ve thought the Boss went that way.”

“Did you see them leaning in each other’s space? That’s like sexual chemistry 101.”

“What do you think, wanna make a bet how long it takes?”

“How long what takes?”

“How long he ditches his girlfriend and gets a boyfriend!”

“Yuuji-kun, you’re awful!”

His smile stretched across his face, and she wished Daichi wasn’t still in the room, so she could snatch it with her own lips.

“I know… but you like it.”

From across the gym, they heard Daichi laugh heartily, and though he typically had a good sense of humor, they’d never heard him laugh like that. Sakura sighed as she glanced at the pair.

“Poor girl.”

 

Kuroo wished there was a way to round up all his wild emotions and stick them in a corner of the far recesses of his mind, but unfortunately, the human brain didn’t work like that. It was useless trying to space himself from Daichi; it was torture for him and Daichi saw right through it anyway. He tried ignoring his growing affection and jealousy, which was difficult when he craved any little touch Daichi would give him, or how his breath seemed to catch if Daichi smiled at him. He was so furious with himself for allowing those emotions to emerge and multiply exponentially like a vicious plague.

The worst was dealing with Michimiya. The girl was precious and pure-hearted, but Kuroo wanted her boyfriend to himself. No matter how nicely he tried to treat her, he was certain she could feel the edge in his voice, the flicker of jealousy sparking his eyes whenever her fingers threaded through Daichi’s. Ignoring her wasn’t an option either, knowing that Yukie would murder him if he hurt her feelings in any way.

The only time he didn’t have to worry was on those rare nights when Daichi took Michimiya out instead of staying in the apartment. Well, he shouldn’t worry since he couldn’t see them, but somehow he ended up sitting in the quiet apartment wondering what they were doing: laughing, kissing, holding hands.

He found himself on one such night growling into his palms as he tried to erase the toxic visions from his brain. It was growing late; their movie would have been over hours ago and they went to dinner before. His mind went haywire wondering why Daichi hadn’t even bothered to text him yet.

At last his phone chimed, and he desperately snatched it from his pocket and read Daichi’s text.

_Hey, sorry it’s so late. Trains got stuck so it took forever to get off and there was no service. After walking Michimiya back they were no longer running, so she offered for me to stay here. Yukie’s out of town._

Kuroo stared at the words as he was overwhelmed with dread. His phone began to wiggle as his fingers trembled from his agitation. His instinct was to plunk down a bunch of money on a taxi and go fetch him from Michimiya’s dorm and bring him back home. That would be ridiculous, and Daichi would demand an explanation for such a dramatic action, and he wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready for that.

A wave of nausea swept over him, and he sunk his head back into his hands as he pondered what to text back. He knew the role he needed to play, but the stress of pretending like everything was fine was wearing down on Kuroo’s nerves. He lifted his face and drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and opened the text to reply.

_I’m glad you’re okay, I was worried. Thanks for letting me know._

He sent the message and leaned his head back. His gaze drifted to the bedroom he shared with Daichi and winced. The thought of sleeping in there when he knew Daichi was snuggled in Michimiya’s dorm bed made him feel sick. She was probably stealing all his body heat… the parasite.

With a nod he lifted himself from the sofa and shuffled into the bedroom. He ripped the covers off the futon and dragged them back into the living room. With a flourish he wrapped them around him like a cocoon and fell horizontally onto the sofa, his long legs hanging uncomfortably off the end. He blocked out the world with his fluffy comforter and filled his brain with facts he needed to remember for his next exam, doing anything he could to force himself to sleep.

He did eventually lull himself to sleep, and he didn’t stir when the front door opened about 2 am. Daichi looked around the apartment in confusion since all the lights were still on and flinched when he noticed the heap of bedding overflowing on the sofa. After removing his shoes, he peeled back some of the covers to reveal Kuroo’s sleeping face. He felt a pain in his chest at seeing Kuroo’s forehead creased with stress, even as he slept. He grazed his fingertips across the wrinkled skin, and slowly Kuroo’s face began to relax.

Daichi leaned to look inside their bedroom and saw Kuroo’s futon was completely bare. With a shrug, he walked to the front of the sofa, braced his legs and slipped his arms underneath the fluffy heap. He groaned under the weight as he lifted Kuroo up and shuffled to the bedroom, swaying slightly more from Kuroo’s length than how heavy he was. Cautiously he avoided smacking Kuroo’s head or other body parts into the wall and laid him gently onto Daichi’s futon. He left him there for a moment while he locked up the apartment and shut everything off. When he returned and slid the bedroom door shut, he slipped off his T-shirt and jeans and crawled into the futon with Kuroo. The room wasn’t completely dark; the balcony door allowed the moon and street lamps to illuminate it just enough that he could see Kuroo’s confused face blinking at him as he settled onto the pillow next to him.

“What’re you doing here?” He murmured in a sleepy voice.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I just called a taxi and came home.”

A hint of a smile curled up on Kuroo’s lips. “Welcome home.”

Daichi smiled back, feeling a lot of his anxiety floating away. “Thanks. It’s good to be home.”

 

Daichi’s first thought as he stirred awake was how comfortable he felt. Then he registered the body pressed tightly against him, and his eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath. He glanced down and saw the unmistakable wave of black hair, and he sighed in relief. It took him a minute to remember the events of the night before, the stressful date and Michimiya insisting he spend the night. He slipped into her small dorm bed with her, knowing he should have been excited to get so close to the girl he was dating. She had snuggled in close to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head on his bicep, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of being trapped. After several hours of lying awake and wiggling around to find any kind of comfortable position, he finally called it quits and slipped out of bed.

Daichi sighed as he remembered the hurt look on her face, even when he said he was probably not comfortable sleeping with other people. Slowly he glanced back down at the man currently drooling on his chest. He lied to her. He didn’t mean to, honestly, he had forgotten how often he had shared a bed with Kuroo. Despite the ridiculously lengthy man wrapped around him at the moment, there were no feelings of entrapment or unease.

Daichi decided he could no longer ponder his precarious situation without a cup of coffee. He gingerly peeled Kuroo off him and slipped out of the futon, replacing the comforter back onto his dreaming roommate. He paused for a moment as he gazed at Kuroo, particularly at his lips that were usually turned up in a provocative grin. Michimiya usually wore some sort of flavored lip gloss, and though they didn’t kiss often, when they did it felt goopy with a strange taste he could never quite place. Kuroo’s looked soft, parted slightly as his gentle breath escaped through them. Without even realizing it, Daichi had leaned in, hovering over Kuroo as he took in the little details of his face, some slight scarring on his temple that was usually hidden under his hair, his long black eyelashes spreading across his cheek, and his soft, naked lips.

Daichi flinched back and shook his head from side to side as he tried to get a grip on his brain. Still bleary from the lack of sleep, he felt around in one of the lower drawers of his closet until he found a pair of sweatpants. After dancing around until he finally got his legs through, he slipped out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. The percolating coffee poured a stream of liquid gold into the waiting pot, holding Daichi’s undivided attention. He didn’t even hear the bedroom door open behind him or feel a pair of sharp eyes graze over his naked back.

“What’s so interesting?” Kuroo whispered his hot breath against the shell of his ear, and Daichi emitted an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp as he tried to bury his head in his shoulders like a turtle. Kuroo bellowed out his braying laugh as he collapsed onto his knees, gripping the kitchen counter so he wouldn’t sink entirely to the floor.

“Ha, ha… very funny,” Daichi grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“It was _so_ funny,” Kuroo chortled, straining his arms to lift himself to his feet.

“I’m tired, okay?”

“Yeah, I guess you would be, taking taxi rides in the middle of the night. Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, his chuckles fading as his tone gradually eased its the teasing fluctuations.

“I’m fine, it was just a long night.”

Kuroo nodded and glanced at the coffee pot, the gentle stream beginning to ease into a series of drips as it neared the end of the brew. “So, I know you’re tired and everything, and probably stressed out from last night, but I need to talk to you about something.”

Daichi felt wide awake as he picked up on the seriousness of Kuroo’s voice, nervousness fluttering around in his stomach like an eruption of bats from the mouth of their cave.

“Of course, what is it? I told you before, you can talk to me about anything.”

Kuroo stared at him a moment and nodded, obviously bolstering his nerves for what he was about to say. “Daichi… you forgot to take the trash out yesterday.”

Daichi blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s it? So, I’ll take it out today.”

Kuroo pursed his lips and shook his head. “It’s too late, you failed to complete your chore in the allotted time.”

Daichi still failed to see where he was going when he watched Kuroo slowly lift his hand, a piece of frilly fabric appearing out of nowhere.

“ _No_ ,” Daichi whispered, his eyes growing wide in disbelief.

“You are the _honorable_ Sawamura Daichi, are you not? The one who always keeps his word? To be fair, it wasn’t even I who came up with this particular rule.” The grin spreading across Kuroo’s face was unnervingly wicked as he began to twirl the fabric in front of Daichi.

Daichi growled and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his face. “ _Fine_ , I give up.”

Kuroo released a delighted giggle and leaned forward into Daichi’s space, his hands stretching around his waist as his nimble fingers tied the sash behind his back. Daichi’s heart was beginning to pound erratically in his chest as he glanced up at the long curve of Kuroo’s neck and the way his muscular arms stretched around him with ease. He felt his heart give an extra spike when Kuroo gave his waistline a pinch for good measure.

“Cut that out!” He grumbled while swatting his devious roommate away.

“Ah, now that’s a beautiful picture,” Kuroo sighed as his phone mysteriously appeared in his hand and held it up in front of him.

“Put that away! What are you a magician?”

Kuroo snorted, “No, but I think it’s cute you think so.” He reluctantly slipped his phone back in his pocket as he looked Daichi over again. “You know, it’s moments like these that make me want to live with you forever.”

Daichi felt his cheeks grow warm, not sure if it was incited by the sweet words Kuroo murmured or the candor with which they were spoken.

 

Kuroo felt miserable as he walked through the blustery winter wind toward the train station to see Daichi off for winter break. His friend deserved the chance to relax with family and see old friends, especially since last year he couldn’t. That wasn’t what was filling Kuroo with a sense of dread; Daichi’s first train stop was to pick up Michimiya and travel the rest of the way back to Miyagi together. He had already picked up on her excited chatter about spending a lot of time with Daichi back home and planning dinners to introduce him to her family. They were just dating, he had yet to hear Daichi call her his girlfriend, but holidays were filled with pressure from family and friends to start thinking about marriage. Daichi was kind and honorable, what if he feels compelled to take their relationship further? His breath shuddered in his scarf as he contemplated kidnapping his roommate and hiding him up somewhere safe.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just cold.”

“Hm… don’t forget the gifts I got for your parents, okay? Or for yourself. And _don’t_ open it until we’re on skype.”

Kuroo’s smile was unseen in the folds of warm wool. “I promise. And you too. Remember that Asami and Asao’s gifts can melt if they get too warm, I wouldn’t want you to miss out on the outrageous sugar high I’m gonna put them on.”

Daichi snorted and shook his head. “I hate you.”

“I think you mean you _love_ me.”

Daichi sighed but didn’t correct him. As they stood on the train platform, Kuroo slid one of Daichi’s bags off his shoulder and handed it off. He hated this part, the sound of speakers announcing the trains and the screech of the brakes, hints of their oncoming separation. It was too soon that Daichi was embracing him for one last hug and waving over his shoulder as he stepped onto his train. Kuroo waved back listlessly, dread gripping its icy cold fingers into his chest as he wondered what life changing events would occur by the time he saw him again in two weeks.

 

The train ride back to Miyagi went by quickly for Daichi as Michimiya chatted excitedly next to him. He smiled at her flushed cheeks and wished he felt as cheerful as she did. It seemed like his winter break was already planned out for him, and he felt overwhelmed at the prospect of meeting her family. It felt like their relationship was progressing like a runaway train, and panic was beginning to set in as he frantically tried to find a way to slow it down without hurting her feelings. He felt guilty dragging her back, but he had given Kuroo his word that he wouldn’t feel pressured to pick up the pace before he was ready.

Thankfully Michimiya understood that he needed to spend a lot of time with his family and a few of his Karasuno friends, so they split ways at the train station once they arrived. With Kuroo’s permission ahead of time, he gave his family the gifts he had bought them and laughed as the twins spoiled their dinner with the cute chocolates he had bought them.

“Kuroo-kun’s the best!” Asao cheered, a bit of chocolate smeared on his face.

“Yes, he is,” His mother answered dryly, her eyebrow cocked as observed their energy levels ascending right before her eyes. She sighed and shook her head with a smile. “Thank Kuroo-kun next time you speak with him dear. I must admit he was psychic when he gave me lavender incense. It’s the only thing that relaxes me some days.”

“I’m pretty sure it was apology gift for giving them sugar,” Daichi chuckled.

On Christmas morning Daichi felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He had missed the wild antics of his family and laughed as Asami and Asao ripped open their presents like their lives depended on it. His father was busy recording everything on his phone, never one to miss a single moment since he first figured out how to use his smartphone. His mother was serene but pensive as she cast unseen glances at her oldest son.

Daichi flinched when he felt his phone chime in his pocket, and the quick flash of a smile reflected his excitement when he saw who it was from.

“Is it okay if I go skype with Kuroo? We promised we’d open each other’s gifts in front of each other, even if we’re not in the same place.”

His mother cocked her head at him but nodded. “Of course! Tell him we said Merry Christmas.”

The twins echoed the sentiment as they danced amid shredded tissue paper and a mountain of toys.

Daichi settled on his bed with the laptop situated at the end on his desk. As he logged on to his video chat, he arranged the two mysterious gifts Kuroo had given him. His smile dimpled his cheeks as he saw the webcams connecting and Kuroo’s face appear on his screen.

“Hey! Merry Christmas Daichi,” He said, his tone suspiciously sly.

“Merry Christmas… what did you do?”

Kuroo snorted. “Nothing, nothing… I’m just excited to open our gifts.”

“Why am I suddenly nervous?” Daichi groaned.

“Come on, go ahead and open one. Oh! The pink one first!”

Tentatively Daichi tore into the suspiciously pink paper to find a folded, black canvas material inside. With Kuroo chuckling from his laptop, he spread it out to see it was a manlier looking apron that said _Kiss the Cook_ across the torso.

“Thank you, it’s perfect,” Daichi laughed with relief that the gift wasn’t more embarrassing.

“Your welcome… but we’re still keeping the other one, you know, just in case.”

“Uh huh.”

“Open your other one!”

He tore the other flimsy gift open to reveal two high quality workout shirts, just the right color and material so he could wear them to work. “Wow, these are great! They’re a size smaller than I usually wear, though.”

“I know,” Kuroo said, and Daichi peered over them to see Kuroo’s devious grin taunting him from the screen. “There’s nothing wrong with showing off those sexy muscles every once in a while, is there?”

Daichi felt a warm sensation pooling in his gut, and it made him nervous how pleased he felt from Kuroo’s compliment.

“Ha, well thank you. They’re really nice. Okay, now your turn.”

He watched as Kuroo placed the wrapped box in front of him and unwrapped it. He jerked his face around at the nondescript cardboard as he searched for a clue of what might be inside.

“You know, you could just open it. Nobody’s stopping you,” Daichi teased.

“Fine,” Kuroo huffed and tore open the top flaps. His eyes lit up as his fingers through the box filled with bath oils. “Wow, these are nice. What’s this?” He asked as he held up a round blue device.

“Oh, that’s a speaker we can hang up in the bathroom. It’s water resistant, so the moisture won’t hurt it.”

“Nice! You know I’m never gonna leave the bathroom with all this-- wait, what’s this?” Daichi snickered as Kuroo lifted another item from the box, a soft purple fabric with a slender strap. Kuroo burst out laughing, releasing a series of snorts as he read the word _Queen_ written across the frilly eye mask.

“Now we match!”

“Does anyone else know of your hidden deviousness?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Good, more for me,” Kuroo chuckled, a heavy amount of warmth delivered with the words through the laptop speakers, sinking right into Daichi’s chest.

The next day Daichi bundled up in his warm clothes to venture into town. He was vibrating with anticipation to meet up with three of his dearest friends, Asahi, Suga and Shimizu. There was an even better surprise waiting for him at the coffee shop when he saw his old friend Ikejiri seated in the booth next to Suga. They all perked up when they saw him enter, and each took their turns embracing him in a tight hug.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here, Ikejiri!” Daichi said as he settled in a chair on the end.

“I hope that’s okay, Suga insisted I come too.”

“Of course, it’s been too long since we’ve caught up. Thanks again for hooking us up with your Uncle!”

“I’m glad it’s working out, he says you and Kuroo are model tenants.”

Suga snorted into his coffee. “Daichi I can see, but it’s hard to imagine Kuroo not provoking everyone in the complex into a frenzy.”

Daichi laughed. “He’s currently too busy to inflict that kind of havoc, though I’m sure he’d love to. He’s actually more responsible than you’d think.”

“How long do you think you’ll live there?” Ikejiri asked as he brought his coffee to his mouth.

“I have no plans to leave at the moment.”

“So, you think Kuroo will move out as you and Michimiya progress?” Suga asked curiously, and the question froze Daichi stiff. All four of his friends leaned forward curiously, surprised by Daichi’s silence and dropped jaw. “Daichi, you okay?” Suga asked as he waved a hand in front of his face. Daichi flinched and coughed into his hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Um, I don’t really see that happening any time soon.”

Suga and Ikejiri shared a look as Asahi and Shimizu seemed to find their coffee drinks very interesting.

“What is it? What’s going on?”

Ikejiri shrugged sheepishly, and Daichi raised his eyebrows as he saw Suga’s arm cross over in front of him, patting Ikejiri’s thigh soothingly underneath the table. “Yui and I have been chatting back and forth, talking about how things are going between you two. I didn’t tell her, but I’ve just gotten the feeling your heart’s not really in it. I know you were even hesitant to date her in the first place, but has anything changed since then?”

Daichi stared at his friend as he processed the question. Before he could come to any conclusion Suga leaned forward to catch his eye with a smile.

“You haven’t even gotten a cup of coffee yet. We can wait here, and we’ll talk about it when you get back. There’s no rush.”

Daichi relaxed a bit as he basked in Suga’s calm assurance. He missed his old friend and the way he seemed to see right through him (not that he always enjoyed that particular gift of Suga’s). He nodded and slipped off his coat before walking to the counter to order his coffee. As he waited for the barista to finish it, he cast a glance at his friends still seated in the booth. Asahi and Shimizu were chatting pleasantly, and the way she kept glancing up at his hair he knew she was probably suggesting a new hairstyle, which he would inevitably try out in the next few days. His eyes flickered over to Suga and Ikejiri and was surprised to see how snuggled they were in the booth and the soft looks exchanged between them that spoke more than the words coming out of their mouths. He knew they were attending the same college in Miyagi and had sparked a quick friendship through their connection with Daichi, but he never expected their relationship to be on such a deep level, a tender level. The barista interrupted his thoughts with his steaming coffee order set in front of him, and with a deep breath he returned to the table where his friends were waiting. Their conversations stilled as he sat down and took a long gulp of soothing, hot coffee.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe dating her my feelings for her would deepen, but if anything, it’s been the opposite. The only thing I’m not sure about is when I should stop trying, because what if I’m still not giving it enough time?”

“Sawamura, if your feelings haven’t changed by now, I doubt they ever will. I think prolonging it any further would be cruel to Michimiya,” Shimizu said, her soft voice compassionate as much as it was firm.

Beside him Suga nodded. “She’s right, Daichi. You looked more horrified at the prospect of Kuroo moving out than breaking it off with Michimiya. I think you’ve found your answer.”

An overwhelming mix of feelings flooded him, mostly of relief speckled with sharp pangs of guilt. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I’m supposed to have dinner with her family tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t go,” Shimizu said. “I know it’s the holidays, but you should straighten it out before. If you meet her family it’ll give her false hopes, and them as well.”

“Ok, I’ll send her a text and see if she can meet up. By the way,” Daichi said as he typed the text, desperate for a change of subject, “Since when did you two get so close?” He glanced up from his phone with a smirk as he focused on Suga and Ikejiri. Beside him he heard Shimizu let out a subtle huff of a laugh as she tried to subdue it into her coffee. Ikejiri’s face flushed bright red as Suga smiled impishly.

“We’ve been close for a long time now, since last year. We’ve gotten _really_ close only just recently,” He giggled and Ikejiri sputtered next to him.

“Suga! I thought we were keeping it quiet! Remember not everyone’s open minded about that.” He cast a nervous glance to Daichi, who removed the smirk from his face and shook his head.

“Come on, it’s me. I would never judge you for that.”

“Of course he wouldn’t!” Suga agreed. “Especially since he’s obviously in love with a man himself!”

“Exactly, I--wait, _what?!_ ”

“Daichi, you said you’re not ready to stop living with Kuroo. How long would you like to keep living with him?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it.”

“Think about it now, really hard. How long would you like to keep living with him?”

Daichi pursed his lips as he thought about it. Five years, until they graduate and get into their jobs? But why would they move apart then when they’ve got such a nice set-up? Of course, with their new jobs they might want a bigger apartment, maybe a 2LDK and they could set the extra room up as an office. They’ll need more closet space as they expand their wardrobes for work.

“Hmmm, I mean maybe we’d move out eventually to get something bigger, but that’s some ways down the road.”

Suga burst out laughing. “So, you see yourself moving out _with_ Kuroo into a different apartment. I think what you’re saying is you _never_ want to stop living with him, is that right?”

“I… maybe, why are you picking on me so much today? I thought this was going to be relaxing!”

“Just answer his questions, Daichi, you know he won’t let up until you do,” Asahi said with a sympathetic smile.

“Ugh, fine, I don’t want to move out, I don’t want him to move out. I’ll be happy if we live together forever! Are you happy?”

The maniacal grin spreading across Suga’s face sent chills across Daichi’s skin. He had the feeling he wasn’t nearly done yet.

“Does your heart beat faster when he’s around? Or maybe every time he touches you?”

“Not every time, if that was the case I’d never get any sleep.”

“He touches you when you sleep?”

“Sometimes we sleep together.”

Suga’s eyes lit up with delight. “You _sleep_ together?”

“So what? It’s not all the time, but we’re close friends, is it that weird?”

“Daichi, can you imagine you and I sleeping close together in the same bed?”

The way Daichi’s face instantly scrunched up answered the question as everyone laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

That night Kuroo was moping in his bedroom as his fingers grazed the sides of his phone. His eyes stared out the cool window pane as he searched for any hint of stars, knowing full well how difficult they were to spot from the artificial glow of the city. He wondered of Daichi could see them in Miyagi, perhaps as he’s walking the quiet streets with his hand holding onto Michimiya’s. He shut his eyes and released a long breath. He needed to let it go, at least for now. This was supposed to be his precious winter break where he was finally released from his grueling classwork and spent his days relaxing and laughing with his parents. He couldn’t help being reminded of the year before when Daichi stayed with him, competing over videogames and taking turns ganging up on each other with his parent’s witty support. This year was cold and barren compared to last, like comparing a rainy day to a bright sunny one.

There was a soft knock, and he turned to see his mother slip into the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

“Are you alright, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Mayako crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, her face clearly unconvinced. “Do you miss Sawamura-kun?”

“It’s only been a week.”

“I know… that’s not what I asked.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, knowing it was useless lying to his mother. “Yes,” He answered quietly.

Her face softened, and she reached out to pat his knee. “It’s been hard since he’s gotten a girlfriend, hasn’t it?”

“She’s not his girlfriend, they’re only dating.”

“But they’ve been together for quite some time, haven’t they?”

“It doesn’t matter, they haven’t progressed that much.”

“Is that what you’re hoping for?”

“Would I be a bad friend if I was?”

“Perhaps, but it’s not just friendship you feel for him, is it?”

Kuroo’s breath hitched at the heavy question, and he stared at his mother as he tried to gauge how she’d react to his honest answer. The way her comforting smile slid onto her face, he was relieved to find the answer.

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“How long have you known?”

She giggled and sheepishly moved some hair behind her ear. “Probably longer than you.”

“What?!”

She slipped her hand in her pocket and removed a slip of paper folded into a small square. She held it out for him to take, and cautiously he plucked it up and unfolded it. It was a list, though a strange one, but as he read down the list he felt hot tears springing into his eyes.

_Patient_

_Firm_

_Stubborn_

_Good humored_

_Competitive_

_Nurturing_

_Family oriented_

_Polite/Good manners_

“What is this?”

“I made this list years ago, maybe your first year of high school. I couldn’t help myself as a psychiatrist, just jotting down little characteristics that I thought would be a perfect match for you. Naturally when you finally brought home a girl, I was going to remain open-minded and just hope she had at least a couple of these attributes. However… I was rather astounded when Sawamura-kun visited last year, and I couldn’t help looking over this list one more time. I was quite pleased with myself that my match making skills for you were alarmingly precise.”

Kuroo brought his knees up and curled his arms around them as he buried his face, letting out a sob. Mayako bit her lip as she watched her son let out all the feelings he’d been keeping repressed.

His breath shuddered, and she heard him say under his breath, “I really love him, Mom.”

“I know, Darling… I know. It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but these things have a way of working themselves out.”

Several hours away, underneath the expanse of glittering stars above Daichi stood in a park with Michimiya, watching as her brown eyes glistened with tears of her own.

“I know. I knew this was coming a long time, I just tried ignoring it. I’m sorry.” She sniffed as she wiped a few stray tears as they slid down her cheeks.

Daichi sighed as he rested his forehead in his palm. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have even let it come this far.”

“You were only doing what I asked, giving me a chance. It hurts, it hurts like hell, but I appreciate that you even gave me that much.”

Daichi lifted his face to gaze at her straight on. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s just… was there anything I could have done differently? Maybe not have been so pushy, or touched you more, touched you less?”

“No, it wasn’t like that at all. You deserve so much more than what I was able to give you. You’re a delight to be around, Michimiya, smart, strong and attractive. You deserve someone whose heart races to be near you, who can’t wait to have you hug him and smile at him. It’s just-- that person isn’t me.”

Michimiya looked up at the sky, nodding as she tried to control her breathing. “Yeah… I know.”

A few minutes later Daichi lingered outside his house in the freezing air, his breath escaping his lips and curling up to the sky before disappearing. He fished his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment, knowing there was only one person he felt like talking to. He unlocked the screen and clicked on the first contact at the top of his list and held it to his ear.

“Daichi?” He heard Kuroo’s voice ask, slightly strained.

“It’s me. Tetsu, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just kinda tired. What’s up?”

Daichi was silent for a moment, drawing in a deep breath before answering. “I broke up with Michimiya.”

He heard Kuroo gasp slightly and then release a heavy sigh. “I see, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, extremely relieved actually, though I feel guilty for feeling that way.”

“Don’t, you did what you could and ended it when you knew you had to. She’ll be fine, she’s strong.”

“Thanks… I wish you were here.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “You and me both. Hey… how about when we get back we rent a bunch of cheesy romances and gorge ourselves on ice cream?”

Daichi laughed, and his spirit felt lighter than it had in a long time. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is definitely flowing faster now, I think I was desperate to get past the pain of Daichi dating Michimiya, lol. Don't feel too bad for her though, I'm either gonna do an extra chapter just focusing on her or I'll do a sequel one shot where she'll get a happy ending :)  
> I'm not sure yet but this may go to 5 chapters instead of 4, we'll just have to see


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the feels aren't quite over :(

Kuroo hopped up and down to keep his blood circulating, his head jerking back and forth to see if a certain train had arrived yet. He wasn’t sure if his shivering body was from the frigid January air or the anticipation of seeing Daichi again. It had only been a couple weeks, but it seemed longer than that while he was agonizing over Daichi’s relationship with Michimiya.

He shut his eyes and released a long breath; that phase was over now, and though they both needed time to heal from that. It was just him and Daichi again. The thought sent another chill down his back, and he pursed his lips to keep from smiling too wide.

“Tetsu!”

Kuroo perked up, his eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar voice until he spotted him, just stepping off the train with a radiant smile on his face. It took Kuroo a moment to realize he’d forgotten to breathe. With a jerk of his limbs, he rushed forward, his arms outstretched to slip one of Daichi’s duffels from his shoulder.

“Have you been waiting long? It’s freezing out here!”

“Not too long, I’m fine. It’s good to see you.”

Daichi paused from reconfiguring his luggage to look up into Kuroo’s face, his eyes twinkling in the garish lights of the station. “It’s good to see you too, I missed you.”

Kuroo thought his feelings were bad before, but somehow speaking of them out loud to his mother had opened the door that was keeping them at bay. His chest swelled with affection, and every muscle in his body wanted to wrap himself around Daichi and kiss his stupidly handsome face.

Soon that handsome face was laughing at him, and Daichi gave him a playful nudge. “Come on, let’s go home. I’m gonna need to stick you in a boiling hot bath to get you to thaw out.”

“Mmmm, that sounds nice. You gonna join me?”

“Ha! Can you imagine us both fitting in that little tub?”

 _Yes… often_.

“Yeah, it is a little snug.”

“Well, after your bath we can layer a bunch of blankets over us while we watch a movie. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

The sun had already set, and though there was no way to see stars from the glow of the city, the shops on either side of the street made up for it with their flickering Christmas lights hung in every window. Kuroo could hardly keep his eyes off Daichi, cast in the warm glow and his dimples pressing into his cheeks, a physical signal that he was perfectly relaxed and content.

Everything went blurry as pain shot through Kuroo’s forehead, a loud _thunk_ echoing across the street.

“Tetsu! Are you alright?”

“Ooooowwwww, what happened?”

“You ran into a light post,” Daichi said, his voice thick with concern, but also wavering like he was trying not to laugh.

Kuroo’s eyes fluttered as he tried to regain his focus, and the first thing he saw was Daichi’s face, his mouth twisted and yeah he was definitely trying not to laugh.

“Is my face still there? Am I bleeding?”

Daichi snorted and lifted a gloved hand. Kuroo could feel the heat of his fingertips through the material as they skimmed from his forehead down to his cheek.

“Your face is still there, and still intact. No blood… this time.”

“Whew, that was close. My face is my best feature.”

Daichi snorted and gave him another gentle shove. “That’s debatable.”

“What do you mean?!”

“Come on, we’ll never make it home at this rate.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kuroo woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. A catlike grin spread across his face as he stretched his long limbs out across his futon. Filling his lungs with a deep breath, his nostrils were besieged with the mouthwatering aroma of coffee and pancakes. He scrambled out of bed and hopped to the door, excited to see Daichi cooking them breakfast. With the stretch of his long legs, it took him two steps to enter the kitchen area before his eyes scoured Daichi’s back. He hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt, so his muscled back was bare, his grabbable waist ending in a pair of low slung pajama pants. Wrapped around his back was a black sash, and Kuroo knew instantly he was wearing the new apron he had given him for Christmas.

Pain shot through Kuroo’s foot as his baby toe caught on the leg of the chair and he yelped as he hopped around on one foot.

“Are you okay?!” He heard Daichi ask, but his eyes were squeezed shut from the shock.

“Yeah, I just stubbed my toe.”

“Here, sit down, let me take a look.”

Kuroo fluttered his eyes open as he felt Daichi’s hands guide him gently into a chair. He was about to protest when Daichi knelt in front of him, his hands tenderly massaging his foot and toes while inspecting them closely. His voice was lost completely as he stared at Daichi’s head placed right between his legs, a position so alluring the synapses in his brain went haywire.

“How’s that feel?” Daichi asked, his voice as soft as his calloused fingers kneading Kuroo’s foot. When Kuroo didn’t answer, Daichi glanced up and widened his eyes at seeing Kuroo’s face flushed red. Slowly the alarm faded into a grin. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is red, perhaps a fever?”

“N-No--kitchen, cooking kitchen warm fine.”

Daichi hid his face in his shoulder as he released a snort. “Yeah, I think you’ll be just fine.” Kuroo had just enough coherence to notice Daichi wearing a slight flush of his own as he stood and rushed to rescue his pancakes.

Kuroo thought he was finally catching a break when school started back up and Daichi went back to work. One evening he was finishing up some leftovers while he watched TV when Daichi entered the house and slipped off his winter coat. Kuroo’s brain stopped working as his eyes crept across every curve of muscle protruding from the new shirt Kuroo also bought him. In the distance, he could hear Daichi’s voice calling him when suddenly he felt Daichi’s thumb swipe across his mouth. Kuroo blinked as he refocused as Daichi brought the grain of rice he just plucked from Kuroo’s mouth and suck it off his thumb.

“You should finish your food before it gets cold.” Daichi’s voice had a low, teasing tone to it, and paired with a smirk Kuroo felt blood surging straight to a certain area that was luckily covered by a blanket. He wasn’t sure if he replied, it may have been gibberish, but Daichi just chuckled and went to the bathroom to take his bath.

 

Daichi sighed as he let the stress and sweat melt away, the steaming water soaking into his tired muscles. It was strange having to remind himself that Michimiya wasn’t coming over, causing a mixture of relief that he could relax with Kuroo and then a wave of guilt rushing over it. Before he left Miyagi, he had asked Ikejiri to keep tabs on her for him, since he didn’t feel comfortable asking how she was himself since they both needed to move forward.

In the quiet of the bathroom, the words Suga had teased him with kept fluttering in his head. It was as if his friend’s sly voice had been a light switch flicked on and now all he could do was replay his entire friendship with Kuroo with fresh eyes. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it before, but he had been too busy trying to have feelings for Michimiya that were never going to come.

Not only was he seeing their past friendship anew, but ever since he got back their interactions had been completely different, though not necessarily uncomfortable. The more Kuroo seemed to fumble over his words when Daichi smiled or tripped over something if Daichi was showing a little skin seemed to add up to the conclusion that Kuroo was attracted to him as well. A shiver of pleasure prickled across Daichi’s skin, and he tried to hide his smile in his palm though no one was watching. Even a light blush across Kuroo’s face was adorable, and it made Daichi want to tease him even more. The only thing that worried him was that Kuroo might actually get hurt.

Daichi chuckled as he remembered the way Kuroo’s jaw dropped open when he saw the tight shirt he was wearing, the one he had given him for Christmas. Daichi had been self-conscious of the way it hugged his body all day but seeing Kuroo’s eyes devour him had been completely worth it. Hopefully, Kuroo didn’t see him blush afterward since he immediately escaped to the bathroom.

Despite the nervousness surrounding the mystery of Kuroo’s true affections, Daichi felt a strange excitement in developing a whole new side to their relationship. Especially since thus far Kuroo always had the upper hand in teasing him; if he could make Kuroo’s brain stop working by showing off his body, it delighted Daichi to know he held a trump card he could pull out whenever he wanted.  

_Hmmm, perhaps I should test out this theory more._

Daichi lifted himself from the tub and dried himself off. It was a perfect situation that he had forgotten to bring his clothes in with him, so after running a hand through his damp hair and tying his towel around his waist he slipped out of the bathroom. Kuroo wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room, but he heard noises coming from the dimly lit bedroom. Daichi’s heart pounded in his ears as he crept into the open doorway to see Kuroo folding laundry on the floor with his back towards him.

“Hey, I think some of our clothes got mixed up,” Kuroo said without turning and tossed a pair of Daichi’s boxers over his shoulder at him.

“Good, just what I was looking for,” Daichi said while trying to keep a straight face and leaned forward to pick them up off the floor.

“You know, trying to sneak your laundry in mine should be a penalty of wearing the apron all--whoa!” Kuroo’s voice spiked as he turned around. He scrambled backward and scattered his neatly folded piles as his face flushed beet red. “Why are you naked?!”

Daichi laughed as Kuroo launched himself into his futon and covered his head with the comforter. “I’m not naked, I’m wearing a towel!”

“But it could fall off at any moment! Put some clothes on, you indecent man!”

Daichi pursed his lips to contain his chuckles and slipped the towel off, quickly pulling his boxers on before Kuroo emerged from his hiding spot. “There, I’m clothed.”

Kuroo snuck a peek and shoved his face back under. “ _Hardly_.”

“Never bothered you before.”

Daichi couldn’t quite understand Kuroo’s answer as he mumbled it through the fluffy covering.

 

As enjoyable as it was teasing Kuroo, he didn’t expect payback while he was at work of all places. They had been flung into the last stretch of the semester to end their second year, and both work and school had tightened their schedules up like a noose.

Kuroo wandered into the gym just before his final class of the day to speak with Daichi, his nerves fluttering around his body like a wavering hum of electricity. He pursed his lips when he found Daichi’s bleached blonde coworker leaning on the front desk, and a quick glance around found Daichi nowhere in sight.

“Hey,” Terushima greeted with a smirk, “He’s in the back gym checking on some equipment. Since it’s the end of the year we’re doing inventory. Want me to call him on the walkie?”

“Um, only if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. I didn’t mean to disturb him while he’s working.”

“Isn’t that what you always do?” Terushima snickered and pressed the call button on his walkie before Kuroo could reply.

“Boss man, your boyfriend’s in. Can you stop by the front desk?”

Kuroo flinched at Terushima’s choice of words and opened his mouth to grumble at him when the walkie came back to life.

“That’s weird, he doesn’t usually come in between classes. Tell him I’ll be right there.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open as Terushima let out a cackle that echoed across the spacious lobby. “He’s gonna be so pissed when he realizes you heard that!”

“I’m sure he’s just used to your teasing.” Kuroo felt his face growing even hotter as Terushima laughed even harder. Through a series of deep breaths with his hand pressed against his chest, he was able to contain himself enough to give Kuroo a more serious look.

“Listen, while we’re on the subject, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“And what’s that?”

He leaned forward on the counter, his eyes narrowed as he studied Kuroo. “If you’re serious about Daichi-san and you two get together, you should know that you’ll have to adopt me as well. We come as a unit.”

Kuroo was silent as he observed Terushima back. As his mouth curled into a rotten grin, he replied, “You’ll never be my true son.”

Immediately, they both launched into a fake fight between step-father and step-son with playful banter and malicious giggles. Coming up to the front desk and seeing Kuroo and Terushima getting along gave Daichi the eerie feeling that the combination of the two most devious people in Japan may spark an international apocalypse.

“Ooooh no. I don’t know what’s going on, but I do _not_ need you both in cahoots. Terushima, can you check the supplies in the bathrooms?”

“But Daaaaaad!”

“No buts, get on with it. And I’m not your Dad… thank God.” He muttered as Terushima shuffled by him. He turned his attention to Kuroo and froze as the other man straightened up. He was wearing grey dress slacks with a crisp navy button-down clinging to his torso like it was made just for Kuroo’s lithe body. Over that was the white lab coat he typically didn’t wear outside the sterile rooms of the science department, and the whole vision of Kuroo looking so professional and mature made Daichi’s mouth run dry.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you at work, but I’m about to meet with my professor for my internship interview, and I wanted to know which tie would be better.”

“Sure, what you have?” Daichi’s voice came out raspy, and he coughed in his hand to straighten it out.

“Well, I have this _very_ professional striped one with various shades of blue to go with my shirt. But for a bolder choice, I have this red one that gives a nice pop of color, a little dash of fun. What do you think?”

As Kuroo held them both up to his shirt, Daichi smiled thoughtfully and glanced between the two. “I think the stripes are nice, but I’d go with red, much more your style without going overboard.”

Kuroo nodded with a satisfied smile and set the blue one on the counter. “That’s what I thought too. I was tempted to bring the one with little cat faces all over it my teammates got me as a graduation present, but I wasn’t sure if it would match.”

Daichi was about to give a snarky reply but seeing Kuroo thread the red tie around his neck and his long slender fingers knot it perfectly caused him to drift into a mesmerized stupor.

“Do I look okay?”

Numbly Daichi nodded, “Good… you look good.” Kuroo snorted, and suddenly Daichi stirred from his reverie.

“Well, now that my ego is the size of Skytree, I’m gonna go to my interview. See you tonight,” Kuroo cooed with a wink as he slipped his other tie into his pocket and walked out of the gym.

“Are you ready to admit you have the hots for him, or are we gonna have to wait _another_ year?” Terushima whined behind him.

Daichi sighed and turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. “I thought I told you to check the supplies.”

“I just did, they’re stocked.”

“You just checked the ones right over there, didn’t you? There are two other sets of bathrooms.”

“Well I figured you’d need to get back to inventory, but _first_ you’re definitely avoiding the question. Spill it.”

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows and emitted his usual aura of intimidation. Unfortunately, Terushima seemed immune to his frightening gaze. If anything, it was fuel for his taunts. Knowing there was no way out of it, Daichi sighed and crossed his arms in front of him.

“I… may have feelings for him.”

“Good, now that’s progress! So, when are you gonna tell him?”

Daichi winced at the question. It was terrifying, but if being with Michimiya had taught him anything, it was that he needed to be more honest with his feelings. “I do intend to tell him, it’s just tough right now. He’s really strapped with schoolwork, and they’re deciding his internship for next year and it’s a big deal. I was thinking about waiting until he finds out and then he’ll be relaxed.”

“When does he find out?”

“Well, he’s going to his interview now, and I think they’ll decide by next week?”

“Oh, that’s not so bad. If it was a month I’d tell you you’re an idiot and you should just spill it.”

“Thanks, I’m so glad you have my back,” Daichi said dryly as he walked past him to return to his inventory.

 

“How did your interview go the other day, Kuroo-kun?” Kikoe asked as they lounged in the cafeteria. It was going to be a long night for them in the labs, so they decided to eat beforehand, so they didn’t pass out… as usual.

“I think it went well! Ogawa-sensei loves me, so I think I’m gonna get a good one.”

Minami rolled her eyes as she picked at her food. “You make it sound like you’re his favorite. We both know he likes me more.”

“Why would he like you more?”

“My grades are better.”

“Barely, and I have more charisma.”

“You definitely don’t have more charisma than Kikoe.”

“I didn’t say I had more charisma than her. I said I had more charisma than _you_.”

“Ok, ok, let’s not bicker. Jeeze you’re both wound up.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo and Minami muttered in unison.

“Well, it’ll be over soon and then we start our internships! So exciting!” Kikoe was vibrating in her seat as she cheered, and it helped ease the stress both Kuroo and Minami were harboring.

“Well, well, look who it is,” Minami teased as she looked over Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo turned his head to see Daichi walking towards him in his regular clothes, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Kuroo smiled as his eyes careened over Daichi’s well-fitted jeans.

“Hey, haven’t seen you wear _those_ in a while.”

Daichi snorted, “That’s because I’m always in my gym clothes by the time I get home.”

“Hmm, pity.”

“You’re gonna be late tonight, right?”

“Yeah, we’ve gotta finish up our group project. I’ll be home by ten if I’m lucky.”

“Ok, I’ll cook something then and save you the rest.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re an angel?”

“So many times. Hey, are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m just stiff from sitting all day,” Kuroo answered, realizing that he was rubbing his neck. Daichi slid his backpack off and walked behind him, his hands slipping over his shoulders and began massaging.

“How’s this?”

“Oooooooh my god, I could die happy right now.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his lips or the light twinge of pink fluttering across his cheeks.

“Alright, I gotta get to class. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Uh huh,” Kuroo answered, still in a trance from Daichi’s magical hands.

After he left, Kikoe and Minami shared a look, and Kikoe leaned forward while her fingers twirled through her sandy blonde hair.

“So, Kuroo-kun… Sawamura-kun is single now right?”

Suddenly Kuroo bolted upright, his eyes instantly narrowing at his curious classmate. “Yes, why?”

“He’s really cute! And he’s so considerate the way he makes bentos for you all the time. Do you think he’d go for me?”

“ _No_.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Because I said so. You stay away from him, he’s had enough trouble.”

Minami laughed and shook her head. “You are so petty. She’s not actually interested in him.”

“Why not?”

Kikoe giggled, “Because you two are married already. I wouldn’t steal him from you.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I like how he doesn’t even deny it.”

“Eh, I’m too tired to deny it.”

“Then are you gonna end the useless pining and tell him like an adult?”

“Yeah, I think so, I just don’t know what the right time would be. We’re never together these days, and when we are we’re exhausted. Not the right time for confessing to your roommate.”

“Well, don’t wait too long. You’ll be so much easier to deal with once you get laid.”

“I hope you get a shithole for your internship.”

“It’ll still be better than yours.”

 

“Osaka?” Kuroo whispered, his face frozen as he sat in front of his professor’s desk.

“Yes, it’s one of the best companies we’re affiliated with. You’re going to do very well there, Kuroo-kun!”

“But, I thought most of the internships were right here in Tokyo?”

“We have a couple that are scattered about. In previous years many of my students fought over this particular internship, but this year I hand selected you to represent our school. Don’t let me down now!”

“No, I-- but I have an apartment here. My roommate can’t afford the rent on his own.”

“You’ll still be able to afford your rent here. Your room and board are taken care of while you remain there for your internship. Of course, if you get hired on you’ll have to figure something else out then. If you have any more questions you can send me an email, I’ve got several students waiting to hear about their internships as well. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Kuroo walked in a trance as he left the building and walked across campus towards the train station. His entire body felt numb like it wasn’t his body at all. There was only one thought filling his mind so full it might burst: he was leaving for a year. Several hours away by train, several hours away from his home, his family, his friends, and Daichi. He finally had his roommate all to himself and now he was going to leave him for what seemed like an eternity.

Kuroo found himself standing outside their apartment door without any recollection of how he got there. He fiddled with his keys as his breath shuddered, the realization of his situation building inside him like a sickness in his stomach. The door opened before he could find the right key, and he saw Daichi’s initial warm welcome fade into urgent concern.

“Tetsu, what is it?” Daichi gently pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Immediately his hands slid up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks, his warm brown eyes seeping straight into his soul. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Kuroo tried to speak, but his voice wheezed instead. He coughed and spoke in a raspy tone. “I got my internship for next year. They’re sending me to Osaka.”

He thought that he couldn’t possibly feel worse, but he was wrong. As Daichi’s eyebrows knitted together, and his lips parted as he sucked in a shocked breath, he felt his heart crumbling into a pile of dusty pieces.

“You’ll be in Osaka for a year? A whole year?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you come home for breaks or weekends?”

Kuroo shook his head. “The internship is meant to mimic an actual job, so we don’t follow the school year. Even coming back on the weekends will be nearly impossible, maybe if there’s a holiday.”

Daichi licked his lips, his eyes flickering around as he searched for a single question that he thought he could receive a comforting answer to. “Maybe I can visit you?”

Kuroo winced. “It’s even further than Miyagi, and you can hardly afford to go there.”

“But, if I’m only buying groceries for myself maybe I can save a bit more money. I can work more hours too.”

Kuroo groaned and shuffled out of Daichi’s grip to flop onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands. “You don’t need to work _more_ , you were just saying it’s been pulling your grades down.”

Daichi didn’t answer, standing in silence where Kuroo left him at the front entrance. He felt Daichi’s eyes on him, but he didn’t lift his face up. He wasn’t ready to look at him again until he gathered his ravaging emotions up in a little safety net of composure. A deep breath in, a slow one out released between his hands. Quietly Daichi began to move, and Kuroo felt the sofa dip and a wave of heat encasing his side. Daichi’s right hand rubbed up and down his back while his other one slid around Kuroo’s bicep, giving it a pulsating squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay, Tetsu,” Daichi’s low voice rumbled into his ear, his chin coming to rest on Kuroo’s shoulder. “We’ll skype whenever we can, every day if you want. I’ll go visit your parents for you and eat your favorite meals.”

Kuroo released a huff, a hint of a laugh that gave Daichi the cue to continue.

“It’s only a year, and no matter what happens, you’ll have a place to come back to. I’ll be waiting for you to come home. We’re going to be okay.”

 _We’re going to be okay._ Daichi hadn’t said _you_ , he said _we_ and Kuroo knew it could be that thought alone that would help him through the next year despite it being agonizing.

 

Kuroo was scheduled to leave a week after the semester ended. It didn’t feel right that he wasn’t able to enjoy a summer break, but that had been the way the internships were set up. After he arrived in Osaka he would have a week to acclimatize himself to the area and unpack in his temporary housing, and then he’d begin work the week after that. Mayako took a day off from clients and teaching to spend the day with Kuroo, taking him shopping for new work clothes and anything he might need. She did her best to make the outing fun and put a positive spin on his situation, but as she gazed across the table at the cafe they were eating at, all she saw was an aura of melancholy hovering around him like a cloud of dust.

“Tetsurou, I know it’s going to be hard, but you’ll get through it. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know.”

“Or instead he’ll end up dating someone else,” He answered, slumping his face into his palm while he sipped on his drink.

“I doubt that. Didn’t you say you thought he was developing feelings for you too? He wouldn’t just forget about that, not with how close you two are.”

“I might have been wrong about that, I don’t know.”

“Tetsurou… I think you should tell him the truth before you leave.”

Kuroo straightened up in alarm, his eyes gazing at his mother like she’d grown another head. “No way! It’s not the right time for that!”

“It’s a perfect time. Let’s say he shares your feelings, well then you know he’ll be waiting for you and he won’t be dating anyone else. If he feels only friendship, then it’ll give you time away from each other to move forward from that.”

Kuroo felt sick when she mentioned the latter option. A part of him didn’t want to know if Daichi only thought of him as a friend, but he knew she was right.

It was easier said than done. In their snug apartment, Kuroo seemed to break out into a cold sweat every time they faced each other. He wiped his palms on his jeans as he opened his mouth, Daichi cocking his head expectantly before Kuroo sputtered out a random comment about nothing important. He began to feel like he was wasting his final precious moments with Daichi by trying to vomit out a confession out of his perpetual anxiety.

 

“Daichi-san? Hellooooooo Daichi-san?” Sakura’s voice grew louder as Daichi blinked, drawing his eyes from the computer screen to his concerned kouhai lingering in front of the counter.

“Is something wrong?”

“I was going to ask you that! You look miserable!”

“Oh, well I was just working on something.”

“Really? Cuz you haven’t typed one thing in the past ten minutes. Are you okay?”

“He didn’t hurt you already, did he?” Terushima interrupted, appearing by Daichi’s side.

“Who didn’t hurt me?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Terushima groaned. “Fine, your roommate. What happened? Weren’t you going to confess to him?”

Daichi’s whole body wilted and he shook his head. “I was, but then he found out they’re sending him to Osaka for his internship. He’ll be gone a whole year.”

Sakura gasped and even Terushima’s face softened sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, Boss, I didn’t know. So, you’re not gonna tell him before he leaves?”

“I thought about it, but he seems to be even more stressed about something. He can hardly even speak when we’re in the room, I feel like spitting out a confession would make him feel worse.”

“Or it could make him feel better?”

“It’ll be fine, I just--I almost wish he could just leave sooner so he can come back sooner, you know? I feel like shit and he hasn’t even left yet. Is that weird?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, it’s not weird. Don’t pressure him, Yuuji. He’ll do it when he’s ready.”

Terushima held up his hands. “Okay, fine. But what if he starts dating someone in Osaka?”

Fear seized Daichi’s chest, and he glared at Terushima to see if he was joking. “Why would he start dating someone there? He’ll just be coming back to Tokyo.”

“If he meets someone he might choose to stay.”

Terushima actually felt bad watching Daichi’s face flinch, his breath shudder as he tried to keep escaping tears at bay.

“Yuuji! I told you to stop picking on him!”

“I’m _not_. Isn’t it better he thinks about the consequences of silence before something like that actually happens?”

“It won’t happen! Daichi-san, we’ve both seen you two together. He won’t forget about you in Osaka, I promise!”

“I…I’m gonna check the equipment closet. You both stay here.”

Before they could protest, Daichi walked away with his lips pressed tightly together. As Terushima watched him walk away, he could feel the icy stare of his girlfriend on his back. He turned slowly, prepared for whatever was about to come.

“How could you say that? Did you see how upset he was?”

“I know, I saw.”

“I thought you respected him! Since your second year of high school, you said you looked up to him. Why would you say that?”

“I said that _because_ I respect him. I’m not trying to pressure him, but if Kuroo doesn’t know the truth he may decide to move on while he’s there. It’s completely possible, and I don’t want to see it happen, okay?”

Sakura pursed her lips, looking down at her hands nervously drumming on the counter as she thought. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, she nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Terushima’s hands slid onto hers, calming the incessant drumming. He pulled them up to his lips and kissed them gently. “It’s okay. I’m sure I could have said it better, but I’m not really great with comfort.”

Sakura smiled, “I think that’s fine. Hopefully, we can leave the comfort to Kuroo.”

 

It was Kuroo’s final day in Tokyo, set to board the train that evening for Osaka. The tension in the apartment was as tight as a stretched rubber band, and neither one of them had been able to break it with the words they craved to say. Since neither could barely speak a word, they communicated mainly through fleeting touches and sad gazes caught unexpectedly by the other. Kuroo had packed the night before, giving them the whole day to spend in each other’s company. Mainly staying cooped up in the apartment, they tried playing video games but gave up when neither felt the usual thrill of competing with one another. They popped in several movies in succession as they lazed on the sofa, and with each movie, they drifted closer to the middle until Daichi laid his head against his arm. Kuroo instinctively slipped his arm around his shoulders, drawing him in closer as he laid his head against Daichi’s soft hair. Instead of stiffening up, Daichi melted into Kuroo’s hold and sighed contentedly.

Kuroo screamed inside his head to just spit the words out then, but he knew it would break his heart to feel Daichi pull away. Like the biggest coward, he remained silent.

Without even realizing it, Kuroo missed the train he was planning on taking.

“There’s another one in 45 minutes,” Daichi said as he checked his phone.

“Then I’ll try to make that one.”

“If that’s the case, we should stop the movie.”

“We could, but it’s almost over, isn’t it?” He asked, knowing full well there was at least an hour left. They didn’t stop it, and Kuroo missed the next train, and the next two.

“Kuroo, if we don’t leave now you’ll miss the _last_ train.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Kuroo asked and felt Daichi’s face bury into his shirt.

“No,” He answered, his voice strained and slightly dampened. Kuroo reached his other arm around to cradle Daichi’s neck, nuzzling his nose into his hair to commit his scent to memory.

“I’m sorry… I’ll get ready.” Like ripping off a band-aid, Kuroo peeled himself away from Daichi, not looking him in the eyes as he started gathering his things. He paused by the door as he waited for Daichi to slip his own coat and shoes on and took one more glance around the apartment. He felt Daichi’s hand press against his back, and with a nod he stepped out into the cool night air.

The temperatures that spring were at an all-time low and Kuroo wondered if they were simply reflecting the darkness of his mood. Beside him, Daichi readjusted one of his duffle bags and let his other arm dangle between them. It took several streets with them walking in silence before their hands drifted close enough for their fingers to tangle together. Despite the agony of leaving Daichi and the confusion over what he felt for Kuroo, walking through the empty streets toward the train station with Daichi’s hand in his felt perfectly right.

There were only a couple of people spread out across the platform and there were no other noises to dampen the screech of the brakes of the oncoming train or the irritating buzz of the overhead lights. They watched as the train barreled closer, and Kuroo could feel his heart pounding harder as it came nearer. It swept into the station and pulled to a stop, and finally, Kuroo turned to look at Daichi. His firm jaw was clenched tight, his eyebrows knitted tight together as they usually did when he was stressed. Daichi met his gaze as the doors opened and they both wrapped their arms around the other in the tightest hug they could muster.

“Be safe, okay? Let me know when you get in?”

“It’ll be late.”

“I don’t care.”

Kuroo reminded himself to breathe as he pulled back, knowing he didn’t have much time to get on. Daichi slipped the duffle off his shoulder and helped Kuroo put it on his. His brown eyes looked darker than Kuroo had ever seen him, and his lips tried to perk up in a smile.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah… I’ll miss you, too.”

There was a warning announcement that the doors would be closing in a minute, and Kuroo turned away. He licked his lips as he tried to hold himself together, focusing instead on putting one foot in front of the other and stepped onto the train. He glanced around the nearly empty cabin and then turned, hoping to get one last look at Daichi before leaving but he was already half-turned away. Kuroo’s jaw dropped open as he saw Daichi sob into his arm, his shoulders shaking as his breathing shuddered harshly. He dropped his arm, tears streaming down his face as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Kuroo didn’t think, he could only move as he rushed out of the train doors just as they were about to close. His bag got caught and he nearly fell over, whipping around to give it a hard tug free.

“Tetsu?!” Daichi cried as Kuroo dropped his bags and rushed toward him. His slender hands slid across his wet cheeks as he pressed his lips hard against Daichi’s. Daichi gasped in surprise but nearly sobbed again as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the front of Kuroo’s shirt to pull him in further. The last train to Osaka pulled out of the station, picking up speed as the lights on the other side flickered in the quick spaces between the cars passing by. The roar of the machinery began to fade in the distance, leaving the platform in total silence as two men in the middle of it refused to part from each other. Daichi slipped his arms up and circled around Kuroo’s neck, lifting himself on his toes to bring himself closer. Kuroo sighed as he lowered his hands from Daichi’s face, opting instead to cradle around his back and trap him in his arms like he’d been craving to all along. He opened his mouth further and let his tongue slide out, meeting Daichi’s eagerly. A moan curled through his throat as he felt Daichi’s fingers grip into his hair. Daichi’s breath mixing with his sent streams of energy bolting through his body, as if all his life he’d been breathing the wrong air to feel truly alive.

Their lips released as they drew back slightly to catch their breath. Daichi fluttered his eyes and focused on Kuroo’s face.

“You missed your train.”

“I don’t care.”

“But, what about--”

“I’m not going. I’m not going to Osaka, I’m staying right here.”

“Tetsu, this is your internship. This kick-starts your _career_.”

“I know… I’ll figure it out. I’ll talk to Ogawa-sensei tomorrow, maybe I can just wait until next year to do my internship. Lots of people didn’t get assigned internships this year, it’s not the worst thing.”

Daichi licked his lips, not knowing what to think. He wanted to believe him, that he was staying there, but he was terrified to get his hopes up. Kuroo leaned in and gently kissed his lips and nose and damp eyelashes until Daichi couldn’t think anymore. There was a timid cough behind them, and they turned to see a bright-red attendant looking everywhere but at them.

“Umm, the train’s gone. Are you stuck here for the night?”

Kuroo laughed awkwardly and cast a glance at Daichi. “Yeah, I’m stuck here.”

 

The walk back to their apartment was entirely different from what Daichi had expected. He thought he would be alone, trudging through the darkness with sorrowful violin music accompanying him in the background. He thought that the pain in his chest from being without Kuroo would just about kill him, but instead, Kuroo was right by his side. They split his luggage between them and walked hand in hand, casting glances at each other and giggling like idiots. His cheeks were starting to go sore from smiling so widely, and he was worried any moment he’d wake up from his pleasant dream.

“Are you sure it’s going to be okay? You’re not going to decide to hop on a train tomorrow instead?”

“No, I’m not going to do that. I’m not gonna lie I’m probably in big trouble with my professor. He really liked me and pulled strings to put me in this position, so it’ll probably ruin my relationship with him.” Kuroo sighed, and Daichi felt slightly guilty that he was part of the cause. “But, I still don’t regret it, and I’ll just work extra hard to repair the damage. I made my choice, I’m not going back on it.” He gave Daichi a confident smile and his hand a little squeeze. Daichi felt his nervousness melt away and gave Kuroo a return squeeze.

“I know I haven’t really said this, but I didn’t want you to leave. I felt like I was being selfish, wanting to keep you here but I know I can say it now. I’m so relieved you’re staying.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They fell silent as they walked the rest of the way to the apartment. As they entered and set Kuroo’s luggage down, they stared at each other and chuckled nervously.

“Sooooooo, you know my bed is all packed away. I could pull it out, but it would be such a hassle.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Yeah, we can sleep together. It’s getting late.”

As Kuroo slid into the futon with him, Daichi hissed as he felt his cold feet against his legs but didn’t complain as Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into his hair.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel like we sorta skipped some steps.”

“How so?”

“Well, first you like someone, and then you ask them out, tell them you like them, kiss, have sex, tell them you love them and eventually move in together. We’ve already done most of those things and I haven’t even asked you out yet.”

Daichi chuckled. “Kuroo… will you go out with me?”

“Hey, I was just about to ask you!”

“Too late, you took too long.”

“Hmph… fine, I’ll go out with you. But you better make it up to me,” He purred in Daichi’s ear, causing all the blood in his body to rush down to his pelvic area. He hunched his shoulders and gave a little shove backward.

“Don’t do that!”

“You don’t want me to?”

“Well… not right now, it’s late.”

Kuroo let out a low chuckle. “Alright, but can I at least have a good night kiss?”

Daichi slowly lowered his shoulders and turned his head up. Kuroo propped himself up on his elbow and hovered over him. He slid his hand up to softly caress Daichi’s cheek as he leaned in, pressing their lips together softly.

“Good night,” Kuroo whispered, his warm breath tickling Daichi’s face.

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters get so long I gotta keep extending it, but I'm certain I'm gonna leave it at 5. I couldn't leave it at 4 cuz I'm certain I can make this couple even more lovey dovey than I have, ha ha ha. Question if anyone has an opinion: Should I include smut, or keep it clean? I'm planning a sequel for Michimiya so I can also do one for Kuroo and Daichi that's them exploring their sexual side, but I could also include it in this, so let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluffy with a wink of angst... I'm done with the pain, ha ha

Kuroo fluttered his eyes open, slowly gaining awareness of their room bathed in morning light, his arm dead as a log with the most beautiful face he’d ever seen resting on it. In his sleep, Daichi had turned around to face him and decided his arm was a better pillow than his pillow. Kuroo smiled serenely, his eyes soaking in every aspect of Daichi’s sleeping face, from his sleep-mussed hair, the old scarring across his cheek, his perfect lips.

A war raged within Kuroo as he tried to keep his lips from pressing against Daichi’s, wanting to continue watching him sleep. In the end, his lips won and he kissed him gently first on the lips and then peppered them across the rest of Daichi until he heard the other grumble morning gibberish.  

“Good morning, Handsome,” Kuroo cooed in his ear and Daichi shivered in response.

“Is this how you’re gonna wake me every morning?”

“Would you like me to wake you up every morning like this?”

Daichi’s lips curled up, even though his eyes had yet to open. “I would if you ever woke up before me.”

A little thrill sparked through Kuroo as he eyed the dimple on Daichi’s right cheek, and before it could fade away he snuck down and kissed it. The gleeful giggle that tumbled out of him was enough for Daichi to open his eyes cautiously.

“What’s that for?”

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

“What? Kiss my cheek?”

“Your dimple. Well, both of them, but I can’t get the other one right now.”

Daichi groaned and buried his head into Kuroo’s chest. “You’re so embarrassing,” He groaned, his voice slightly muffled by Kuroo’s shirt.

Chuckling darkly, Kuroo slipped his long limbs around Daichi and gave him a full body hug. “I know, but you chose me!”

“Ugh, you’re like an octopus.”

“Yup, you’re not getting free. I hope you don’t have to pee or anything.”

Daichi didn’t answer right away, only wiggling a little bit and Kuroo assumed he was testing his grip. Suddenly he felt a finger rub against his nipple and the subsequent shocking sensation. He flailed off Daichi and scampered away with his arms crossed in front of his chest for protection.

“You thought I forgot about that, didn’t you?” Daichi taunted as his eyes danced with mirth.

“I can’t believe you would stoop so low as to use my oversensitivity in my nipples against me!”

Daichi laughed as he stretched up toward the ceiling. “I doubt it’ll be the last time.”

Time seemed to stop for Kuroo as he stared at his boyfriend, his legs still tangled in sheets with his bare chest flexing as he stretched. He was bathed in pure morning light, the fragments of dust caught in the beams hanging in the air around him like fairies.

_Click_

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

“Yeah, let me get closer. I think I have the perfect filter for this.”

Daichi stuck his hand in front of the phone and gave Kuroo a little shove with his foot.

“Hey, have you contacted your professor yet?”

Kuroo groaned and collapsed into a heap. “No, why’d you have to spoil our first morning together as boyfriends? It was perfect!”

Daichi hovered over him, his hand slipping through Kuroo’s messy locks and kissed his forehead. “It’s still perfect. But the sooner you talk to him, the better.”

“I know.” With a heavy sigh, Kuroo slid onto his stomach and opened his phone to send his professor a text. The faculty and students in the Chemistry program at his school were unusually tight-knit and often communicated informally. He spared a quick glance at Daichi’s back as he lumbered to the bathroom, scratching his head sleepily. His phone chimed, pulling his attention back to the important task at hand.

“I’m meeting him in his office this afternoon!” Kuroo called, loud enough that Daichi could hear him from the bathroom. He was relieved they could meet that day so they could get things settled, but his stomach began to knot up with stress predicting how angry his professor would be.

For the rest of the morning, they lazed around the apartment, but Kuroo hardly enjoyed it. Even when Daichi made lunch he could only nibble a bit before putting the rest away. Daichi noticed but said nothing, pursing his lips as he left Kuroo to his thoughts. They settled down for a movie to distract him, but he ignored all the action on the screen as he mentally ran through the worst-case scenarios. Daichi glanced at Kuroo’s foot nervously tapping on the floor and reached out to wrap his hand over his knee, calming the movement and drawing Kuroo out of his turmoil.

“I know you’re worried, but you’re gonna be okay. Just breathe.”

Kuroo lost himself in Daichi’s deep, soothing voice and obeyed. He kept his gaze on the warm brown eyes as he filled his lungs deep and released the air slowly.

“Better?”

“Better. I don’t think it would be so bad if I didn’t already have a good relationship with this professor. He was really rooting for me.”

“I’m sorry… are you regretting it?” His voice was oddly timid, his eyes sliding away from Kuroo nervously. Kuroo slid his hand up to his cheek and pulled it towards him, not allowing Daichi to see anything but him.

“Of course not. I’ll never regret it. The stress I’m feeling now is nothing compared to how I felt when I thought we were going to be separated.” Kuroo’s eyes fell to Daichi’s lips as they turned up slightly, the worry etched across his face faded completely. Like a tractor beam, Kuroo’s face eased down and Daichi was there to meet him in a tender kiss. He closed his eyes, inhaling Daichi’s scent as he pushed in deeper. The nervous thoughts flashing across his brain like an unnerving strobe light were softly muted until he could think of nothing but the softness of Daichi’s lips, the heat of his tongue or the firm grip of his fingers slipping through his hair. Daichi moaned seductively into his mouth and he felt his libido switch all controls to _On_.

He leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Daichi and easing him back onto the sofa. Knowing how easily Daichi could use his strength to stop him or shove him off, feeling how compliant he was only made Kuroo hungry for more. With Daichi laying underneath him, he moved his lips down his chin and onto his throat. He heard Daichi gasp as he sucked down, his hands keeping busy as he mapped out every one of his muscles he’d long since admired.

“Tetsu?” Daichi breathed into his hair.

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t even taken me on a date yet.”

Kuroo snorted and buried his face into Daichi’s neck. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Damn, I’m such a cad.” He lifted his face, admiring the lovely flush across Daichi’s cheeks and sighed. “Sorry, I guess I got a little excited, it’s just I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Daichi blinked and cocked his head. “How long have you wanted this?”

“Uhhh, that’s not an easy question. There’s how long I’ve _known_ I wanted this and then there’s how long I’ve actually wanted this.”

“When did you realize?”

“I think I got my first clues when you started dating Michimiya. I knew for certain when I saw her kiss you.”

Daichi winced. “Is that when you burnt yourself? I wish I realized back then…”

“It’s okay, I kinda wanted you to end things with her first before realizing my feelings. Less complicated.”

Daichi nodded, his face pensive as he observed the details of Kuroo’s face, letting his fingers glide over his cheekbones and down to his chin. “Honestly, if our roles were reversed I probably would have felt the same way. I think I was falling in love with you before I started dating her. If I had realized it back then, I wouldn’t have ever agreed to date her.”

Kuroo gripped Daichi’s hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing his palm. “It’s in the past. You’re with me now, no more dating random chicks, got it?”

Daichi chuckled, his radiant smile doing crazy things to Kuroo’s heart. “Deal.”

 

Professor Ogawa sighed and shook his head as he studied Kuroo in the chair across from his desk.

“I think it would be an understatement to say how disappointed I am, Kuroo-kun. Out of all my students, I would have thought you the least likely to pull something like this. After all your hard work, how can you give up this opportunity? We’ll probably have to postpone your internship until next year, but even then you may be turned down. But this isn’t like you at all! You’re reliable and passionate about your work. I’ll understand if in the documentation you only want to mark down _personal reasons_ for why you didn’t go, but that’s not gonna cut it with me. Why won’t you go to Osaka?”

Kuroo’s lips parted but could say nothing for a moment. He knew how it would sound to his older professor who was respected throughout the community with a lengthy career in the field. He was worried he’d sound childish, even if the reason didn’t feel childish to him. This wasn’t just some person he was dating frivolously, this was Daichi.

“I know I owe you a better explanation, and I’m sorry that I’ve put you through all this, knowing how much you’ve done for me already. The truth is I couldn’t bear to go and leave behind the person I love. I know it’s only a year, but there wouldn’t be any time for either of us to visit each other, and the thought of that was just pure agony. I’ll accept whatever outcome you see fit, I’ve prepared myself for that much.”

Ogawa’s eyebrows raised up at his explanation and observed Kuroo curiously. “It’s interesting you said the person you loved and not the person you’re dating. This isn’t just some passing fancy, Kuroo-kun?”

“No, I know it might seem silly, but I have no doubt that I’ll spend the rest of my life with that person.”

An odd look flickered over Ogawa’s face, and his expression turned somber. His eyes drifted to a picture frame on his desk, facing away from Kuroo so he couldn’t see. “My wife passed away… five years ago now. We’d been married since I was 18 years old, she was 17. Oh, people used to say we had a horrible relationship, always bickering and making fun of each other, even in public. The truth of it was our relationship was exactly what we wanted it to be. We shared the same sense of humor; she could make me laugh at myself in a way no one else could and I wouldn’t let her get away with it for long. When she passed, it was like the light of the world had been turned off, leaving me in the dark. They say time heals all wounds but… I guess it sort of patches it up in a way. Eventually, I relearned how to breathe, eat, laugh, carry on and survive, but nothing was as great as I knew it could be. Air doesn’t smell as fresh if it isn’t filled with her perfume. No five-star restaurant can taste as good as her cooking, and I expect til my dying day I’ll never laugh as hard as I used to. Even colors seem muted without her presence in my life. Love… it isn’t just a silly thing to me.” Ogawa paused and looked away from the picture frame to Kuroo who had been silently listening. A couple stray tears had fallen and slid down his cheeks, his dark eyes staring back with understanding exactly how Ogawa felt without having to live through it himself.

With a nod, Ogawa lifted himself from his chair. “I need to make a phone call, I’ll be right back.” He slid his phone from his pocket and thumbed through the list of his student’s phone numbers until he found the one he was looking for. Before his office door shut behind him, he glanced back at Kuroo, who had opened his phone as well and seemed to be staring at a picture.

“Hello? Ogawa-sensei?”

“Ah, Sato-chan! I know this is extremely late notice, but I was wondering… how would you like to switch internships with another one of my other students? It’s in Osaka.”

Ogawa grinned as he heard the excited shriek through the phone.

 

Daichi wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned the heat down on the burner. He was relieved he had managed to finish dinner just before Kuroo was set to walk through the door, knowing he was probably famished from hardly eating all day. Right on schedule he heard the door swing open and shut behind him.

“I’m home,” Kuroo’s fatigued voice announced.

“Welcome home! I’m just about done,” Daichi called over his shoulder as his arms moved quickly over the steaming pans. He was completely subdued, however, when Kuroo draped himself completely over him, letting his weight rest entirely on Daichi.

“I’m so glad that’s over with,” Kuroo groaned into Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi snickered and fluffed his hair with his fingers. “Go on, have a seat. Dinner’s ready.”

Kuroo’s eyes flickered open as he caught a whiff of the heavenly scent. “Is that… _mackerel_?”

“Yup! I thought it was just the thing to perk you up. Now _sit_.”

“Yes, sir!” Kuroo stretched his legs out and with a lunge, he was instantly seated like a good boy at the table. Daichi laughed and set a plate in front of him, enjoying the way Kuroo was literally bouncing in his seat.

“I can’t guarantee how good it is, I’ve never cooked it before.”

“Mmmm, it’s delicious! Seriously, it tastes exactly how my mom makes it.”

Suddenly Daichi looked very guilty and tried to disguise it as he shoveled food into his mouth.

“Daichi?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“Ummm, so don’t be mad. I wanted to surprise you, but I didn’t know how to make mackerel, so naturally, I called your mom. I didn’t think about the fact that she believed you were already in Osaka. Your mom’s the sweetest, I couldn’t lie to her, I’m sorry, Tetsu.”

“Wait, so she already knows I ditched my internship to stay here?”

“Yeah…”

Kuroo heaved a dramatic sigh of relief. “That’s awesome! I was _dreading_ that phone call, and you did it for me! I should get you to deliver bad news to them every time!”

Daichi buried his face in his palm, but Kuroo could see his shoulders shake slightly with chuckles. “And here I thought you were gonna be furious.”

Kuroo snorted and went back to eating. “Why would I be furious? It would take a lot more than that for me to be mad at you.”

“So, not to change the subject, but I can’t stand it anymore. What did Ogawa-sensei say?”

“Oh! So, ends up a student from his other class has family in Osaka, but she came here for school because of the program. He knew she was missing them, so he switched our internships.”

“Can he do that?”

“I’m not sure, but he’s going to regardless. I think he said he was gonna blame it on misfiled paperwork or something. So, _my_ new internship is right here in Tokyo. The company isn’t as lucrative as the one in Osaka, but they’re a solid company so it should be a good experience. And I get to stay here,” He finished with a grin.

“I’m so relieved, I was worried you wouldn’t get an internship at all.”

“Yeah, me too. Honestly, I owe Ogawa-sensei a lot. Literally, many of my weekends might be taken up by slaving away on menial office work for him.”

“If I get to keep you here, then I’d say it’s worth it.” Daichi paused in his eating to slide his hand across the table, and Kuroo’s fingers eagerly threaded through his. “Oh, but you still have to call your mom. By the way… I feel like she already knows about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she seemed really giggly when I was explaining how I wanted to cook your favorite meal for you, and how relieved I was you were staying. She said she was glad things seemed to be working out for us.”

Kuroo choked on a piece of fish and drank down the rest of his tea to push it down. “Ahem... so about that, she actually does know about us.”

“What?!”

“Well, not _us_ exactly, she knows how I feel about you.”

“You told her?”

“Over Christmas, I was down in the dumps, completely depressed you weren’t there. I was also worried your relationship with Michimiya would progress and soon you’d be talking about marriage. It was pretty stressful, and Mom, as usual, saw right through it.”

“Oh, I see. Considering how gleeful she sounded on the phone, I take it she was okay with it?”

“With me being in love with you? Yeah, she was fine, just worried about me being brokenhearted. She actually predicted we’d get together the Christmas before when she met you.”

“You’re kidding, how could she know something like that?”

“She thought you were perfect for me, and let’s face it, even back then we were closer than just typical friends.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. Is your mom psychic?”

“I’ve wondered the same, but to this day she still thinks it was our dog who broke the screen door, but it was definitely me.”

“How did you break the screen door?”

“I was running late and just ran right into it.”

Daichi laughed as he pictured it in his head and suddenly gasped. “You had a dog?!”

“Yeah, but she died my second year of high school.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, she was a good dog but really old.”

Daichi bit his lip as he focused on his food, though the way his chopsticks failed to pick anything up gave Kuroo a hint that something was on his mind.

“Do you think you might want to have another one? Someday?”

“Another dog? Hell, yeah, I’d love one.” Kuroo nearly slipped his phone out of his pocket to capture the radiant smile that crested Daichi’s face.

“Great, me too! Of course, by then we’d have to get a bigger place, maybe in a few years.”

Kuroo didn’t answer; there were no words to say as he basked in Daichi’s cheerful glow as he made plans for them spanning the indefinite future. His mind wandered back to his mother’s words about how troubles had a way of working themselves out. He wasn’t sure if they would every time, but this time everything seemed to be just right.

 

“Dai?” Kuroo called from the bathroom doorway as Daichi stuffed a load into the washing machine.

“Yeah?”

“I have a problem. Can you give me some advice?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I need to take my boyfriend on our first date and I want it to be special, but I have no idea where to take him.”

Daichi chuckled as he closed the lid and pressed _start_. He turned around to face Kuroo, who maintained a look of complete sincerity.

“I see… your boyfriend is a poor college student as well, right?”

“Destitute.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, and Kuroo slightly broke his composure with a smirk. “I see… well, I’d keep it simple. Save the fancy dates for when you’re both in your careers.”

“Got it. What about coffee?”

“That’s kind of normal for a first date, but he’s already your boyfriend, right? You might need to step it up.”

“A lovely walk in the park?”

“Cheesy, and I expect you’re both in the park all the time since you run there.”

“Oh, that’s a good point. Hmmm….” Suddenly Kuroo gasped, his entire body bolted upright with a surge of energy. “I got it! Thanks for your help!” He yelled over his shoulder as he sped out of the room, hopping into his shoes and slipping outside. Daichi wandered into the living room and could hear Kuroo just outside the door, talking to someone on the phone, but his voice was too muffled to understand. Daichi laughed quietly and shook his head, wandering back to the bedroom to do a little organizing he hardly had time for during the week. While his upper body was embedded in the closet, his phone chimed in his pocket. He emerged from the clutter and slipped his phone out to see he had a text from Kuroo.

_Hey how you doin?_

Daichi snorted and started typing back.

_Good, how are you?_

_Great! Are you free tomorrow?_

_Maybe… why?_

_I’ve got a fun date planned for us. Meet me at 6?_

_Your place or mine?_

_I’ll pick you up at your place_

_What should I wear?_

_Your sexy jeans, of course_

Daichi’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and went back to his work in the closet. In the past, he had never concerned himself with dating, school and volleyball taking up most of his time. Even if he did think about it, he had no idea it could be so much fun, but maybe it was just because he was dating Kuroo.

The front door opened and shut, and a moment later Kuroo’s presence was slinking up against him.

“Hmm, loving this view,” Kuroo purred in his ear and Daichi shivered as goosebumps fluttered across his skin.

“Yeah? I put it out there just for you.”

Kuroo snorted into his shoulder. “I appreciate it. And thanks for your advice earlier.”

“I’m glad it worked out. Where are you taking him?”

“Not telling.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz you’re just gonna tell him! I want to surprise him.”

“Are you sure he’s the type to like surprises?”

“Hmm, maybe not usually, but he’ll like this one.” Kuroo wrapped his arms a little tighter around Daichi’s waist and kissed his temple. “I guarantee it.”

 

The next evening it took a while for Daichi to put the clues together, and it wasn’t until they were entering the gym at Bokuto’s university that he realized they were going to watch his volleyball game against a rival school.

“You’re kidding! It’s been forever since I’ve been to a game!”

“I know! See? Perfect first date!”

“Shhh. Please tell me you’re not going to embarrass me?”

“I’ll try not to, but no promises.” He gave Daichi a wink before rushing up the stairs to find a good spot in the stands, and Daichi hoped anyone else around didn’t notice the way he admired Kuroo from behind.

He had to admit it was perfect. He missed playing volleyball, but this was the closest they could get currently. They also knew they needed to be more supportive of Bokuto’s blossoming career, especially since he was one of the top contenders to join the national team next year. They whistled and shouted when Bokuto came out onto the court, and he waved wildly at them when he noticed the excess of cheering just for him. The game was gripping, both sides extremely skilled and succeeding in complicated plays that made Daichi’s head swim. Bokuto was on fire with his spikes, and both Kuroo and Daichi were impressed with his personal growth since the last time they played against him. By the end of the game, Daichi’s voice was hoarse from cheering and excess energy was thrumming through his veins.

“That was amazing! It’s been so long since I’ve watched a good game.”

“I know, right? Did you wanna wait around and say hi to Bokuto?”

“Sure, it’ll probably take him a while to take a shower, right?”

“Yeah, hey I’m gonna run to the restroom. Wait for me here?”

“Sure,” Daichi replied as he leaned against the wall in the hallway outside the gym. He let his gaze wander through the crowds, his mind replaying certain plays with an itch to try them out himself when he felt a tap on his arm.

“Hi, do you go to school here?” A girl asked with a smile. Beside her, another girl giggled into her hand.

“Oh, no. I go to a different school.”

“That’s a pity. Listen, we were gonna go to this club afterward. Did you wanna come with us?”

Daichi flinched when he realized they were flirting with him. “I’m sorry, I’m actually seeing someone.”

“Why didn’t you bring her? We only saw you with your friend.”

Daichi’s mind went frantic, trying to come up with an excuse when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and an atmosphere of frigid air seeping past him.

“That’s because he’s _dating_ that friend,” Kuroo replied in a cool tone, leaning forward with sharp intimidating eyes, and with a yelp, she and her friend scurried away. Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his mess of hair.

“Tch, I can’t leave you alone for two minutes. We’ve gotta do something about those pheromones of yours.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was so desirable.”

“It’s that reason alone I have to worry about you all the time.”

Daichi smiled up at Kuroo and gave the front of his shirt a tug. “Between the two of us, I would have thought you would be more popular.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re tall, handsome, and you’ve got just enough of a bad boy vibe to be alluring… without actually being a bad boy. In fact, you’re quite the nerd.”

“Thanks, Dai. So nice being appreciated.”

“Hey, hey, hey!! There you guys are!” They turned to see Bokuto bounding towards them with straggling spectators just barely hopping out of the way. “Did you guys see that game? I killed it!”

“You did, that was great, Buddy!” Kuroo held out the hand that wasn’t around Daichi and gave him a high five.

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten even better since the last time I saw you! I hope we can make it to more games,” Daichi added, and they snickered when Bokuto puffed out his chest with pride.

“I hope you can too. Hey! What’re you guys doing now? Wanna do something?”

“Uhhhh,” Kuroo began and shared a look with Daichi who shrugged. “I was gonna take Daichi out to dinner, just the two of us actually.”

“Isn’t it always just you two though?”

“He has us there,” Daichi muttered.

Bokuto’s phone let out a series of hoots, and his eyes flickered over the text. “Oh, hey, sorry guys, I’m gonna have to take a rain check.”

“Oh? Got a better offer?” Kuroo teased and Bokuto’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“Um, maybe. I’ll tell you about it later. I’m glad you guys could make it. Don’t be strangers!” He gave them both a playful, but jarring, pat on the arm and ran off the other direction.

“Well that was interesting,” Daichi mused, wishing they could have pried a bit more.

“Yeah, I wish I knew what was going on, but at the same time I feel like an ass.”

“Why?”

“Because I never told him about us.”

Daichi gave him a nudge. “Maybe you can hang out with him some time, and then you guys can talk about it.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. So, to dinner?”

“Oooh where are we going?”

“I…. have no idea.”

Daichi snorted. “I thought you had this date all planned?”

“There’s nothing wrong with winging it a little bit. Come on, let’s go scavenge. We are a crow and a cat, right?”

“Hopefully we find somewhere better than a garbage heap.”

 

Their walk back to the apartment was pleasant, the evening breeze refreshingly warm since the temperatures had finally risen. They stopped by the park on the way back, the path lit by the warm glow of lamp posts (which Kuroo maneuvered around cautiously), and with it being so late and virtually empty Daichi reached out his hand to let his fingers curl into Kuroo’s. The lullaby of cricket song accompanied their light chatter, and the fragrance from the blossoming flowers filled their lungs every time they drew a breath. Kuroo glanced down at their hands entwined, committing the vision to memory. He wondered if when they were older he’d look down again to see their hands still threaded together, only with more wrinkles and maybe a shiny ring on that one finger.

“What’re you thinking about?” Daichi asked.

“Getting older… with you.”

The smile on Daichi’s face was so tender it hurt Kuroo’s heart. “That sounds nice.”

They finally wandered out of the park and down the street to their apartment, releasing their hands in case their nosey neighbors were watching with their noses pressed against the windows. As Daichi inserted the key in the lock, Kuroo leaned against the brick wall beside the door.

“So, I had a nice time tonight.”

Daichi opened the door, but Kuroo made no move to go inside, so he hovered in the doorway in confusion.

“Yeah, so did I.”

Kuroo leaned in toward him, his eyes glittering and lips slightly parted as he raised his hand to cup Daichi’s cheek. Instinctually, Daichi leaned in as well, his heart pounding as their lips brushed against each other gently. Before the kiss could warm up, Kuroo was pulling away.

“I’ll call you later.”

“Okay?”

After a quick wink and a grin, he turned and walked down the steps of the apartment building. With a roll of his eyes, Daichi walked into the house and shut the door, locking it for good measure. He slipped off his shoes, flopped down on the sofa and flipped the TV on, not really watching anything in particular as he waited. A minute later he heard Kuroo’s key in the lock.

“Hey, sorry it’s late.”

“That’s okay, how was your date?”

He sighed heavily as he plunked down next to Daichi, stretching his legs out across the room. “It was great! I took him to a volleyball game, and I think he really enjoyed it.”

“Good! I’m glad he liked it… it’s not the most romantic first date but if you guys had fun, that’s all that matters.”

Kuroo’s bottom lip puffed out. “I thought it was romantic.”

“Did you walk him to the door like a gentleman?”

“Yup, and we kissed goodnight!”

“Ooooh that’s a good sign. Though… I take it he didn’t invite you inside? Maybe he just wants to be friends?” Daichi could hardly finish the last statement without snickering and Kuroo grinned at him.

“Nah, it’s not like that, I think he’s just shy. You know, Dai?” He asked, slumping a little so their faces were close pressed up against the back of the sofa. “I know it sounds crazy, but I think he’s the one.”

No longer able to contain himself, Daichi burst out laughing and snuck his hands to Kuroo’s ribcage so he collapsed back onto the sofa in hysterical giggles.

 

Six months later-

Daichi’s temple throbbed as he stared at his laptop screen. The apartment was deathly quiet since Kuroo was still working at the lab, which was perfect because he needed to concentrate. Yet the more he tried to focus, the blurrier his vision became. His third year had proven to be more difficult than the previous two, and he even had to work fewer hours at the rec center to make up for it.

As if fate was telling him he needed a break, there was a knock at the door. Since he wasn’t expecting anyone, Daichi gazed suspiciously at the door as he crept toward it and glanced through the peephole. It looked like a regular delivery man, so Daichi opened the door to sate his curiosity.

“Ah, Sawamura-san?”

“Yes?”

“Delivery for you, could you sign here?”

“Oh, sure.”

“We’ll just bring it all up, might take a couple trips. Is the bedroom clear?”

“Clear? For what?”

“For the bed.”

“What?! Why am I getting a bed?”

The delivery man looked startled at his confusion and rechecked the clipboard. “It says right here for Sawamura-san. Purchased by Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The realization that Kuroo had bought them a bed ( _one_ bed) behind his back caused a mixture of frustration and an internal squeal of excitement to war within him, but luckily Daichi was mature and kept his face professional. “Ah, I see. I’ll clear the room, just give me a moment.”

He left the door open, so the delivery men could come right in since they would probably have their hands full and glanced around the bedroom. The second futon had been put away a long time ago, so it really wasn’t a bit deal that Kuroo only ordered one bed. It was an old joke from so long ago he could hardly remember when it normal sleeping alone. As he hovered in the doorway and watched them set up the bed, there was another knock at the door.

“Several deliveries for Sawamura-san!”

“That’s me,” Daichi answered in a deadpan voice, not surprised to see a mountain of boxes next to the man. He set to work dragging them into the kitchen and tearing them open to find new pillows, a comforter and sheets in each of the boxes. From the way the comforter was rolled up, he couldn’t quite tell what the picture across it was. The base color was a midnight blue with inky black pictures strewn across it. As he unraveled it and spread it out, he saw it was an evening scene of a tree. Upon closer inspection, he saw the silhouette of a crow in the tree and a black cat underneath it. The men putting the bed together popped into the kitchen to make sure he was okay since he was laughing so hard.

 

“Goodnight, Kuroo-kun! Good work today!”

“Thank you, Ito-san!” Kuroo whistled as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked out of the building. He wasn’t pleased the temperatures had begun to drop, but at least he could go home and warm up again with Daichi. His phone chirped in his pocket, and he slid it out to find a text from Daichi.

_I can’t believe you bought us a bed_

Kuroo chuckled maniacally as he typed out a return message.

_It finally came? Do you like it?_

_Actually, it’s amazing, fits the space well. Where on earth did you find a comforter with a cat and a crow?_

_Through my expert sleuthing while shopping online_

_Well, it’s very comfortable_

Before Kuroo could reply he received a picture with the last message. He paused his walking to stare at it a bit closer. He recognized the comforter, and on top of it was a part of Daichi’s body, but it was a close-up and he could hardly--

“Oooooh,” Kuroo said out loud, his eyes growing wide. One more message popped underneath the picture.

_Hurry home_

Kuroo began sprinting toward the train station, and in his fervor to join Daichi on their new bed he was suddenly relieved the night air had grown cool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this one's done! Of course I have two sequels to this one already established: [Operation BokuMichi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818837/chapters/31777944) where Michimiya gets her own fluffy romance with my favorite beefcake and gratuitous kurodai smut [A Progression of Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839660/chapters/31829109), and both are multichapter fics because I'm a glutton for punishment.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! If you can believe it I started this whole fic just cuz I wanted to write a dramatic kissing scene at a train station, ha ha ha

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this one awhile. If you've read anything from me already you know that I can write really quick if I'm inspired, so it's truly amazing that this one is getting done at all. I think it's taken me a while because I wanted it to feel a bit deeper than usual, not just something fluffy. And yes this chapter is insanely fluffy, but because I kinda already have the story written in my head I know there's a bit of angst coming, which is the main reason it's taken me forever to write this. It's hard for me to write my characters in any kind of emotional pain, but gosh darn it I'm gonna do it! If you love true angst though, this won't be the fic for you, cuz in the scheme of angsty fics this won't really be that bad, lol.  
> So please, if you like it so far let me know! It might help the rest get done faster, ha ha. Of course I'm working on like a million other projects so we'll see.  
> Oh, and I don't think this one will be smutty, I kinda wanted to keep it more pure. I'm putting it at 3 chapters for now but it might grow. Honestly the chapters will be huge compared to my other fics, but it's just how I wanted to separate the story up.


End file.
